La Recette du Succès
by S.Hardy
Summary: En remettant en doute ses talents de séducteur, Zoro était loin d'imaginer qu'il serait la nouvelle cible du Love-Cook.
1. Fallait pas le chercher

Hey, salut les gens ! Je vous ai manqué ? Non ? Bon …

En tout cas me voilà repartie pour une nouvelle fic sur One Piece , dont l'univers et les personnages appartiennent bien sûr à Eiichiro Oda.

J'avais fait il y a un bon moment maintenant, une fic yaoi là-dessus, avec en couple guest star, Zoro et Sanji. A la relecture des reviews, où certains ont déploré l'absence de lemon, ou de suite qui ne viendra jamais, plus l'envie d'écrire la dessus à nouveau m'ont poussée à faire ce qui suivra. Alors non, ce n'est pas juste un p'tit lemon, je vais tenter de vous pondre une histoire à peu près potable. J'ai bien dit à peu près hein ...

J'espère que ceci vous plaira, et que vous prendrez bien du plaisir à me lire!

Ceux qui n'aiment pas le yaoi ... mais que faites-vous là en fait?

Aucun personnage n'est mien, je les emprunte juste pour le fun et pour tenter de satisfaire des fans de yaoi.  
>Risque de <strong>spoiler<strong> pour certains, l'histoire se situe après la séparation de deux ans.

* * *

><p>Tout commençait pourtant normalement pour l'équipage du Chapeau de paille fraîchement reformé.<p>

Luffy avait dévoré toute la nourriture possible, s'attirant les protestations de Sanji lui disant d'en laisser aux demoiselles.  
>Usopp racontait ses exploits réalisés pendant ces deux années de séparation à un Chopper plus qu'époustouflé devant tant de courage alors que Franky désespérait face à la crédulité du petit renne.<br>Pendant ce temps Robin observait la scène d'un œil amusé, bercée par la musique de Brook qui jouait non loin, inspiré par on ne sait quoi. Tandis que Zoro se faisait réveiller violemment par une navigatrice, sous prétexte qu'une île était en vue et qu'il était temps pour eux de faire des provisions et voir du pays.

Une journée normale.

Chacun se vit attribuer des tâches diverses et variées, entre autre chercher de quoi fabriquer de nouveaux objets trop cools et de quoi refaire les stocks. Mais aussi de quoi faire des médicaments, acheter des livres, des fringues et de la bouffe surtout.

Pour le dernier, Sanji s'était vu attribuer la garde de l'épéiste afin que ce dernier, de un ne se perde pas, de deux l'aide à transporter la quantité pharamineuse de nourriture. C'est qu'il fallait bien nourrir tout ce beau monde n'est-ce pas?

Cette journée fut pour eux l'occasion de se lancer des piques et de se battre sans qu'on ne les arrête, ce qui, il faut le dire, les ralentit beaucoup dans leur quête de nourriture. Rappelé à l'ordre par sa conscience de cuisinier, et l'autre ne voulant pas subir littéralement les foudres d'une certaine rouquine, ils finirent par mener à bien ce pourquoi ils étaient venus.

Cela dit, une fois de retour sur le Thousand Sunny, ça ne manqua pas.

«-Non mais sans déc, pourquoi tu t'obstines alors que tu reviens toujours bredouille de la pêche ?

-Ça, c'est ce que tu vois, tête d'algue. Tu me pensais être assez stupide pour croire que j'avais la moindre chance avec toi dans mes pattes ?

-Crétin …»

Effectivement, la conversation des deux hommes tournait autour du fait que Zoro lui avait judicieusement fait remarquer, suite à leur virée en ville, qu'il ne réussissait jamais à séduire qui que ce soit avec ses manières de mongole en manque.  
>Ce qui forcément n'avait pas plus au blond.<p>

Oui une journée tout à fait normale, rien de nouveau sous le soleil. Sanji et Zoro se disputaient encore et toujours, pour ne pas changer.  
>Pour un oui ou pour un non. Mais Sanji n'en démordait pas, comme toujours :<p>

«-Lorsque je suis sérieux, j'ai qui je veux dans mon lit.

-Mais oui c'est ça on va te croire, y'a qu'à voir la façon dont Nami est si réceptive à tes approches.»

Qu'il était chiant ce blondinet, sans rire ! Il faisait le joli cœur auprès des filles mais de sa vie, jamais Zoro n'avait vu un tel soumis. Tiens, il faudra qu'il la lui ressorte celle-là. Sanji le soumis. Enfin, vis à vis des femmes cela va sans dire.  
>Ça sonnait bien en plus.<p>

Ledit soumis se tourna alors vers cet énergumène aux cheveux verts qui devenait légèrement casse pieds à son goût :

«Je suis très sérieux.»

S'il le disait, l'important c'est qu'il y croyait non ?

Voilà ce que se dit Zoro à cet instant précis, laissant le chef cuisinier s'amuser à stocker toute la nourriture. A vrai dire, il se foutait pas mal qu'il ait quelqu'un dans son lit facilement ou non. Ça lui était bien égal. C'était juste un moyen de plus de l'emmerder.

Cela dit, il préféra bailler face à ces conneries sans nom et mettre les voiles, craignant d'être infecté du virus de la connerie des cuistots blonds à un œil. Enfin, pour le côté un œil il repassera.

Resté dans son antre, le cuisinier lui, n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

C'était flagrant que ce type ne le croyait pas un seul instant. Hé quoi, il remettait en cause ses talents de séducteur ? Allait-il perdre la face contre … lui ? Un sourire carnassier se dessina alors sur ses lèvres.  
>L'épéiste, qui à ce moment devait sûrement pioncer tranquillement, ne se doutait certainement pas de la perche énorme qu'il venait de lui tendre.<br>Il n'avait qu'à la saisir.

Alors comme ça, il ne le pensait pas capable de séduire quelqu'un?

C'était décidé, Sanji allait lui démontrer le contraire.

Et quelle meilleure cible que Zoro lui-même ?

Le blond ne se surprit pas de cette décision.  
>Pas de réaction quant au fait que : « aaah mais c'est un homme et je suis un homme ! Que faire, quoi faire ? Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? C'est si soudain… C'est la tronche de choux, moi un homme à femme ! »<br>Non. Pas de surprise.

En fait, cela faisait un moment que l'épéiste lui plaisait.

S'il ne se lasserait sûrement pas de si tôt de l'emmerder avec sa couleur de cheveux on ne peut plus originale, il n'empêchaitque, petit à petit, au fil du temps, il avait appris à s'habituer à lui. D'abord à son physique, à ses couleurs, ses formes, ses cicatrices. Combat après combat, jour après jour, nuit après nuit, inconsciemment il avait même commencé à apprécier cela. Le tout se fit si progressivement qu'il n'eut même pas peur de ces choses-là.  
>Cela s'était imposé à lui, petit à petit, et il le vivait bien. Ça faisait partie de son quotidien, voilà tout.<p>

Après il n'était pas question d'une quelconque attirance, le fait était qu'il le trouvait beau, cela s'arrêtait à ça. Non, il ne le contemplait pas secrètement lorsqu'il s'entraînait. Il ne poussait pas le vice jusque-là. Il ne trouvait pas si désagréable que ça cette foutue tronche de cactus, c'était tout.

Cela dit, ça aurait même pu aller plus loin que ça, s'ils ne s'étaient pas tous trouvés séparés durant deux longues années.

Si pendant ces vingt-quatre mois il n'avait plus pensé à cela à aucun moment, le jour de leurs retrouvailles mouvementées le tout lui était revenu d'un coup, se prenant la pire gifle de sa vie en pleine figure.

Et ça lui fit bien mal de se prendre la vérité ainsi.

Oui, Zoro était canon à tomber par terre.

Ce corps musclé travaillé par les entraînements et les combats, cette peau bronzée, ce sourire carnassier, cet œil unique dorénavant qui vous transperçait jusqu'au plus profond de votre être, ces cicatrices qui ornaient son corps tel des trophées de guerre, cette façon de se mouvoir, de se battre … et même ces cheveux!  
>Oui par ce que sans ces cheveux, ce ne serait plus Zoro.<p>

Comment n'avait-il pas pu le remarquer avant ? Lui qui se vantait de pouvoir remarquer la beauté là où elle était, il en avait eu une, pure et dure, devant lui pendant si longtemps, et non, il n'a pas été foutu de le remarquer.  
>Ça allait plus loin que le simple fait qu'il ne soit pas désagréable que ça à regarder, jusqu'au stade de : ce type est tout simplement <em>bandant.<em>

Et non ce n'était pas ce séjour au milieu de tous ces types qui l'avait rendu ainsi, là n'est pas la question. Il restait le même rassurez-vous.

Il avait définitivement dépassé le stade où il ne faisait que le trouver beau.

Attirance et désir étaient de nouveaux mots pour lui lorsqu'il pensait à l'escrimeur.

Oui, Zoro plaisait à Sanji.

Et pas qu'un peu.

La vie sur le Sunny pour le cuisinier était tout à fait normale, par rapport à cette attirance. Enfin, elle ne différait pas de d'habitude. Personne ne pouvait se douter de quoi que ce soit. Et si son comportement l'était également, ses pensées le devenaient de moins en moins. C'est dans ces moments qu'il se disait qu'il aurait pu devenir un acteur de folie !

Même avec Nami, Robin ou une autre femme, il n'avait jamais fait ce genre de choses.

Comme l'épier du coin de l'œil, détournant le regard lorsqu'il venait à le regarder à son tour. Si Nami avait posé les yeux sur lui, il serait mort de bonheur. Là, non, il tournait carrément les yeux pour que l'épéiste ne remarque pas l'envie qu'il aurait pu y lire. Manquerait plus que ça tiens ! Attiré mais pas complètement fou non plus le Sanji ! Pas complètement non.

Ces derniers temps, il mettait d'ailleurs plus d'ardeurs à répondre à ses remarques, et se donnait à cœur joie dans leurs habituelles bagarres.  
>Dans ces moments-là, il se sentait incroyablement vivant. Comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Par ce que pour Zoro, il n'y avait que Sanji qui comptait. Oui, il se sentait minable après coup de penser ça. Et pourtant !<p>

C'était pas mieux la nuit.

Tout le monde sait que le sabreur était le premier couché et le dernier levé. Le blond s'était petit à petit, pris une sale habitude, celle de deviner les formes de son nakama dans la pénombre. Il n'avait aucun mal à cela. Il voyait parfaitement sa mâchoire si masculine, la forme de son visage, son expression si calme et détendue qu'il avait rarement éveillé, l'éclat discret de ses boucles d'oreilles, le trait droit de son cou, la forme de ses épaules …

Oui, de le regarder ainsi l'aidait fortement à dormir d'un côté, mais de l'autre, le poussait d'avantage dans sa frustration.

De physique pas désagréable, à canon, il était rapidement passé à désirable. Et Sanji s'était rapidement mis à le désirer fortement.

Lorsqu'il le voyait s'entraîner, il ne pouvait pas repousser ces pulsions, ces bouffées de chaleur qui montaient en lui brusquement.  
>Plusieurs fois, il s'était surpris à l'épier à son insu. Oui il en était arrivé là.<p>

Et il s'était mis à imaginer l'épéiste dans d'autres circonstances. Il imaginait ce corps dans une autre position, cette sueur sur son dos produite par un autre effort, le souffle court d'avoir trop crié son nom.

C'est dans ces moments que Sanji se maudissait de se trouver soudainement une imagination débordante concernant ce mec. Il crevait d'envie de lui sauter dessus, de l'embrasser avidement, d'oublier toute galanterie et de lui faire l'amour comme une bête. Ou qu'il lui fasse l'amour, qu'importe, il le désirait. C'est tout ce qu'il savait.

Il ne pensait pas non plus à tenter une quelconque approche pour tenter de lui faire comprendre son trouble en sa présence. Manquerait plus que ça ! Il préférait, à choisir, le désirer secrètement mais pouvoir vivre à ses côtés comme son nakama, plutôt que Zoro sache ses sentiments et le rejette.  
>Il ne le voulait sûrement pas !<p>

Enfin sentiments ... il n'en n'était pas question, du moins selon lui.

C'était du désir pur et dur, rien de plus.

Même si ça le tuait de ne rien dire, de le désirer silencieusement. Même si il souffrait de ne pas pouvoir laisser exploser ses envies. À vrai dire il pensait qu'un jour peut-être, l'occasion en or se présenterait.

Il était plutôt content d'avoir pu garder ça pour lui seul, parmi cet équipage de tarés. Il était difficile d'avoir des secrets aussi énormes que celui-là bien longtemps.  
>Tout le monde finissait par tout savoir.<p>

Oui, tout le monde. Raison pour laquelle, Sanji avait préféré se tenir tranquille par rapport à lui.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui!

Il suffisait d'un rien finalement pour faire voler en éclat tous ses efforts pour ne rien laisser paraître, afin que le principal concerné ne sache rien de son attirance envers lui. Il lui avait préparé le terrain, alors qu'il ne lui avait rien demandé. C'était se servir sur un plateau, non ? Comme ça, si au pire ça n'allait pas comme il le souhaitait, d'un il serait fixé, et de deux il aurait son excuse toute trouvée.

Et au mieux …. une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur prit possession de son corps à cette idée.

C'était décidé. Il allait lui montrer qu'il avait tort.

Parce qu'il l'avait cherché sur son territoire. Parce qu'il en avait envie aussi. Parce qu'il allait lui prouver que oui, il pouvait avoir tout le monde dans son lit.

Même lui.

_Surtout _lui.

«Ok Marimo, tu vas goûter à ma recette secrète. Tu l'auras voulu.»


	2. Choix des ingrédients

Voilà la suite de votre fic!

Je n'ai pas la prétention de révolutionner le monde des fanfics je laisse ça aux meilleurs, juste celle de vous faire passer un bon moment à lire ceci.

Un chapitre où pour le moment il ne se passe pas grand chose. Faisons ça progressivement voulez-vous?  
>Mille mercis pour vos commentaires, ça me fait réellement plaisir et ça me motive deux fois plus pour vous faire un bon chapitre, logique. Du simple commentaire du lecteur me faisant part du plaisir qu'il a eu à lire, de celui qui se plaint, de l'exposé à pourquoi il a aimé, je prends tout !<p>

PS : c'est moi ou j'ai l'impression qu'on est tous/toutes dans une période ZoSan ?

* * *

><p>Il s'était levé ce matin-là, avec la ferme intention de mettre à exécution ses talents de séducteur.<p>

Cela dit, et ça lui avait pris une partie de la nuit pour y réfléchir, il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Pas avec un mec du moins. Jamais il ne s'était pris d'un tel désir envers un homme. C'était nouveau pour lui ! S'il avait su, il aurait demandé conseil à … nooooon ! Il n'en n'aurait pas besoin. Il savait comment faire pour les femmes, il allait juste devoir s'adapter pour un homme. En fin de compte, ça ne devait pas trop changer.

Oui, mais là encore, nouveau problème. C'était pas n'importe quel homme, c'était Roronoa Zoro.  
>L'un de ses nakamas.<br>Celui avec lequel il était censé tout le temps se chercher des poux.  
>Cet insensible de première à deux neurones.<p>

Et du coup il avait peur de se mélanger les pinceaux. Non mais parce qu'il le connaissait un peu et il savait que, même s'il était sûr du résultat, il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre avec lui.

Comme quoi dans toutes les situations possibles il l'emmerdait.

Alors, il s'était levé en se disant qu'il allait devoir tout bonnement improviser, et voir au fur et à mesure ce que cela donnait.  
>Reprendre ce qui lui était utile pour séduire une femme, et les adapter à la sauce Marimo. Ouais, c'était faisable, non? Un peu difficile, mais faisable.<p>

Et puis, il avait un avantage : Zoro ne se doutait de rien.

Allez, il lui faudrait combien de bouteilles pour imaginer qu'un jour, Sanji veuille le draguer, hein ? Il n'y en avait pas assez sur terre en tout cas. Lui-même si on lui avait dit ça quelques temps plus tôt, il se serait bien marré et puis aurait appelé d'urgence des médecins pour la personne.

C'était parfait, il ne se doutait de rien naturellement, alors il aurait tout son temps pour le cuisiner.

C'était pas comme si l'un ou l'autre était pressé, non ?

À la limite, le fait qu'il le désirait depuis un moment déjà était un facteur risque pour lui-même. Il risquerait de se montrer impatient.

Il ne devait pas se laisser aller, ne pas tenter d'y aller trop rapidement non plus. Lui sauter dessus directement ferait évoluer son taux de chance de réussir son entreprise de séduction dans le négatif. Dans l'optique où ça foirerait, il préfèrerait que ce soit parce que Zoro n'était tout bonnement pas intéressé (ça, on pouvait toujours y remédier) plutôt que par sa propre faute, ce qui serait vraiment dommage.

En tout cas, ce jour c'était décidé, il pouvait commencer!

Le premier point sur lequel il pouvait jouer était la tenue.

Ok, peut être que le Marimo était un insensible de première incapable de remarquer un truc aussi énorme qu'une maison, mais, il allait bien devoir jouer la carte du sex appeal. Soyons clairs une nouvelle fois : il ne voulait pas juste lui conter fleurette comme avec ces demoiselles, mais bel et bien l'avoir dans son pieu.

Et pas pour jouer aux cartes.

Rien de mieux que les meilleures fringues du monde, mettant en valeur un magnifique postérieur – selon lui – une chemise qui lui allait parfaitement au teint, le tout agrémenté d'une cravate … En la nouant autour de son cou, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à une autre utilité. La nouer ailleurs. Autour de deux poignets par exemple...

_«Aller, calme-toi, c'est pas le moment de penser à ce genre de choses ...»_

Ensuite, la meilleure manière pour lui de faire plaisir aux gens passe par la nourriture.

Cela va de soi pour un cuisinier de sa classe. Avec le temps il avait appris à connaître les goûts de chacun et, malgré ce temps passé loin les uns des autres, les goûts de chacun n'avaient pas tellement évolué.

Ses deux déesses aimaient toujours les mêmes choses, alors tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Il s'était adapté à leurs nouveaux goûts également, ainsi qu'à celui de son équipage. Luffy ne comptant pas puisqu'il aimait tout.

Tout ça pour en arriver à notre sujet principal, Zoro. Lui, n'avait pas changé de plat favori ou ne s'était pas inscrit aux alcooliques anonymes depuis.

Sanji avait bien eu le temps de remarquer que monsieur était le premier à se jeter sur une bouteille d'alcool.  
>Surtout après un entraînement encore plus difficile qu'auparavant.<br>Aujourd'hui il retournerait en ville faire le plein d'alcool dans ce cas, il sentait qu'il en aurait besoin.

Revenons à nos moutons.

À l'heure qu'il était, le sabreur devait être en plein entraînement matinal.  
>Face à ses fourneaux, le blond se demandait légèrement comment démarrer en fait. Il n'avait qu'à se lancer et il improviserait.<br>Après tout, il avait décidé de lui montrer, par A + B, qu'il avait raison.

«SANJI J'AI FAIM!»

Les années passent mais les gens ne changent pas! Du moins pas tant que ça! Il est des choses qui ne changeront vraisemblablement jamais, comme l'appétit sans fin de leur capitaine.

«N'hurle pas comme ça j'suis pas sourd! Appelle plutôt les autres, c'est prêt.

- Pas de problème!»

Lorsqu'il s'agissait d'annoncer des trucs comme ça, Luffy était toujours partant !

Sans trop tarder, l'équipage au grand complet s'était mis à table attendant de voir ce que leur cuisinier leur avait fait de bon aujourd'hui, le tout dans un joyeux bordel. Personne ne restait silencieux ou inanimé dans ces moments-là. Durant le repas il était impossible de s'ennuyer. Le cuisinier s'appliqua à servir chacun et à gratifier tout le monde d'un sourire. Surtout ses deux déesses des mers cela va sans dire.

Mais aussi la tête d'algues.

Qui ne fit aucun commentaire quant à son apparente bonne humeur.  
>Et ne dit rien quant à son sourire de playboy étincelant.<br>Ni au clin d'œil qu'il lui lança.

Vaguement, il se demanda ce qui pouvait le mettre de si bonne humeur. Rien n'avait changé, et il ne voyait pas trop la raison de ce débordement d'affection pour ses nakamas. Oh, cela devait être la séparation qui avait été plus difficile qu'il ne l'admettait.

Rien de plus.

[...]

Profitant des quelques heures qui leur restaient à passer sur cette île, la bande de joyeux lurons s'était dispersée dans la ville, vaquant à leurs occupations lorsqu'elles ne consistaient pas à échapper à la Marine. Histoire de se remotiver à aller de nouveau en mer pour une durée indéterminée.

Leur sport bien à eux avant de lever l'ancre était de vérifier que tout le monde était bien là. Chose qui était rarement le cas.

«Non mais ce type ! Il a vraiment rien entre les deux oreilles !

- On dirait que ces deux années n'ont rien changé à son sens de l'orientation défaillant », fit remarquer Robin.

Oui parce que, lorsqu'il ne restait pas à surveiller le Sunny ou qu'il n'était pas avec quelqu'un, c'était un fait, Roronoa Zoro se paumait.  
>Et ce n'était pas par ce que Sanji avait dorénavant des intentions pas très pures concernant sa personne qu'il allait se comporter différemment avec lui.<p>

«Hahaha il est vraiment trop marrant Zoro ! Se marra leur capitaine.

- Ça ne fait rire que toi Luffy … Aller je veux pas savoir qui, mais que quelqu'un aille le chercher, je n'aimerais pas qu'on traîne trop.

- Aaaah Nami-swaaaan j'irais au bout du monde pour toiiii, répondit un cuisinier plus qu'enjoué.»

La belle excuse, ouais. Même si dans un sens ça le gonflait pas mal de devoir aller le chercher pour la énième fois par ce que le sens de l'orientation de monsieur est totalement inexistant, de l'autre sens, il pourrait en profiter pour se retrouver en tête-à-tête avec lui. Lorsqu'ils mettront les voiles, ces instants seront très rares et nul doute que Sanji allait devoir les utiliser à bon escient.

En attendant, il allait devoir pratiquer un autre art dans lequel il était en passe de devenir pro, la pêche au Marimo. Enfin, si ça avait un nom, Sanji l'aurait bien volontiers nommé ainsi.

Il faut dire qu'un type avec des cheveux verts ça avait le mérite de ne pas passer inaperçu. Retrouver sa trace n'était qu'une question de temps et d'un peu de patience, avant qu'il ne tombe sur un Zoro qui déambulait dans les rues. Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait le bougre, lui il était bel et bien paumé ! Eh … il croyait vraiment que de vouloir aller dans les égouts allait l'aider ? Non mais ce type …

Il éleva la voix pour qu'elle parvienne à ses oreilles :

«Le bateau n'est pas par-là.»

L'escrimeur se retourna en reconnaissant la voix. Ah bon il n'était pas là? Oui, mais il le savait ça... L'air de rien, il laissa tomber la plaque d'égouts et s'avança à la hauteur du cuisinier, qui le regardait d'un air moqueur.

«Aaah Marimo, des fois je me demande si tu ne le fais pas un peu exprès …

- Je n'étais pas perdu, je prenais un raccourci.

- Mais oui … Avoue que tu fais ça juste pour le plaisir qu'on vienne te chercher hein!

- T'es à côté de la plaque.

- Ah oui, et pourquoi ça?

- Non mais je rêve ! Tu crois vraiment que je le fais exprès ?

- Sait-on jamais, tu peux être plein de surprises des fois.»

Zoro ne répondit pas, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire à ça. En fait il attendait juste la suite de ses paroles. Rien d'autres? Euh … il devait le prendre comment en fait ?

«T'entends quoi par : plein de surprises?

- Oh, rien de précis. Aller, avance tête d'algues, on n'a pas toute la journée !»

Il ponctua sa phrase par une claque bien sentie au postérieur de ladite tête d'algues, qui tressaillit sous le coup de la surprise. Sanji marchait tranquillement, l'air de rien, s'allumant une cigarette.

Appétissant ce cher Marimo...

Il l'entendit râler derrière lui, disant des trucs comme quoi il était pas bien de faire ça et compagnie, mais préféra ne pas y prêter attention, c'était plus sûr.  
>Et non, pour séduire une femme jamais, ô grand jamais, il ne se serait permis de faire un truc pareil! Non mais vous imaginez ?<br>Là il s'était plutôt laissé aller à cette envie qui le tenaillait depuis un moment maintenant.

Sans regrets.

Par mesure de précaution, Zoro préféra marcher derrière lui

C'était plus sûr. Non mais parce que ça allait encore bien chez lui pour lui foutre la main au derrière? Il avait de ces idées ce blondinet sans rire … Désespérant !  
>A moins qu'il ne voulait trouver un nouveau truc pour l'emmerder. Enfin, lui-même n'arriverait pas dans de telles limites. Il s'imaginait mal aller claquer ce postérieur qui se dandinait devant lui.<p>

Plutôt bien moulé dans ce pantalon-là, d'ailleurs.

Oui enfin, selon un avis extérieur, pas le sien bien entendu. Genre il allait penser, _lui_, que Sanji lui offrait une vue intéressante. Manquerait plus que ça !

«La vue te plaît ? Demanda un cuisinier toujours imperturbable.

- Ferme la tu veux? Et avance, j'ai pas envie que l'autre sorcière des mers triple ma dette, répondit Zoro en détournant la conversation.

- Sale Marimo, je vais t'apprendre à parler des dames moi!»

Il fut soudainement soulagé de voir se retourner le cuisinier avec l'intention de lui casser la figure, et arrêter avec ses sous-entendus débiles.

Genre il matait.

[…]

Comme ce midi, ce fut Luffy, qui après s'être fait jeter une bonne dizaine de fois de la cuisine, apporta l'heureuse nouvelle que le repas était prêt. Dans le même brouhaha, l'équipage au grand complet fit son entrée afin de prendre place à table, alors que Sanji apportait le repas, dégageant un Luffy bien trop collant à coups de pied.

Cette fois ci, pas de sourire de charmeur. Non, il servit le repas comme à son habitude.

Lorsque ce fut au tour de Zoro, c'est sciemment qu'il laissa ses doigts effleurer, presque caresser les siens, dans un toucher léger, invisible à l'œil nu. Surtout si Sanji faisait comme si de rien n'était.

L'escrimeur lui, avait bien senti les doigts du cuisinier sur les siens.

Cela n'avait duré qu'un instant, mais c'était bien réel. Il n'avait pas rêvé.

Allez après, ce genre de chose était déjà arrivé, mais, quelque chose lui disait que là, c'était fait exprès. Même complètement! Un peu comme la claque qu'il lui avait administrée plus tôt dans la journée. Ne pas y penser, ça vallait mieux …  
>Troublé, il posa son assiette devant lui et mangea comme si de rien n'était.<p>

Par ce que ce n'était rien, bien entendu.

[...]

Bercé par les mouvements du navire et par le ronflement de ses camarades, le blondinet du groupe se livrait à son activité favorite avant de dormir : celle de deviner les traits de l'objet de son désir, celui-ci étant parfaitement endormi, lui tournant le dos.

L'envie de se lever pour aller lui tenir chaud était grande … Mais en attendant de pouvoir se permettre ça, il allait encore se passer un petit moment. Hélas.

Bon résumons un peu cette journée là … S'il ne s'attendait pas à voir des résultats flagrants, il s'attendait cependant à pouvoir apercevoir un petit mieux la dedans.  
>Alors que non, l'abruti qui lui servait de fantasme n'avait pas bronché. Il ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce qu'il lui saute dessus dès la première journée c'est vrai. Enfin bon …<p>

Résultats de la journée : peut mieux faire.  
>Donc, il fera mieux.<p>

Y aller en douceur et subtilité ne marchera pas avec le Marimo. Enfin si. Dans deux siècles peut être. Avec un peu de chance.  
>Et comme il ne vivrait certainement pas si longtemps, et que, il était bien gentil mais n'avait plus envie d'attendre éternellement, il devrait y aller plus fort que ça, mais pas trop.<p>

Un juste dosage. Y aller progressivement. Oui, le lendemain, il allait devoir passer à l'étape supérieure.  
>Lui qui pourtant pensait que c'était déjà un début assez efficace ...<br>Hé, il savait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir faire exactement comme avec les femmes. À croire qu'avec lui, il était inutile qu'il ne prenne des gants. Enfin, pas trop.  
>Pas trop de blabla, et plus d'action.<p>

Il serra le drap qui l'enveloppait, mécontent de sa piètre performance. Ce crétin réussissait même à lui faire perdre ses moyens.  
>Mais ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça …<p>

Il allait devoir le rendre fou.

Il allait le rendre accroc.

Il fera en sorte qu'il ne puisse plus se passer de lui.

Qu'il pense à lui lorsqu'il s'endorme.

Qu'il se mette à l'observer à la volée.

Qu'il pense à des choses moins catholiques.

Qu'il ait besoin de le toucher.

Qu'il l'imagine dans des situations plus torrides.

Et même qu'il pense à lui lorsqu'il se fait plaisir.

En résumé, rendre Zoro aussi fou que Sanji l'était envers lui. Oui, le désir peut rendre complètement fou.  
>Demain, il allait devoir mettre les bouchées doubles.<p>

_«Crois-moi mon p'tit Marimo, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que tu ne tombes dans mes filets.»_

Ce soir encore, il fut le dernier à s'endormir.


	3. Aliment perturbateur

Vous le voulez ? Le voilà!

Au passage, je suis désolée s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe/syntaxe/inattention ( rayer la mention inutile) je ne me relis jamais en fait.  
>En fait je sais vous vous en fichez, tout ce que vous voulez c'est la suite ?<p>

Servez vous, c'est tout frais!

* * *

><p>La vie suivait son cours pour le joyeux équipage du Thousand Sunny.<p>

Ils poursuivaient leur route sur les mers dans l'attente de la prochaine île et des prochaines aventures qui allaient avec. En attendant, les pirates à son bord s'occupaient un peu comme ils le pouvaient.

Celui qui nous intéresse, c'est le cuisinier de bord, Sanji, occupé dans son antre.

Il nous intéresse par ce que depuis peu il s'était mis en tête de mettre son nakama, Roronoa Zoro, dans son lit. Il en allait de sa fiereté.

Même s'il était sûr de lui, et qu'il savait que ça allait marcher, qu'il allait tomber dans ses filets, impensable pour lui d'en oublier ses déesses, soit Nami la navigatrice et Robin leur archéologue.

Il leur prépara alors un rafraîchissement de son cru et alla le leur apporter, évitant au passage un renne coursé par un canonier avec une de ses nouvelles inventions, et ignorant totalement Zoro occupé à discuter d'on ne sait quoi avec Brook. Dans ces moments la il n'y avait qu'elles qui comptaient et ce n'est pas par ce que maintenant il a un but bien précis que cela devrait changer non?

«Tout va comme tu veux, Sanji-kun? Lui demanda la femme aux cheveux d'ébène.

Mais oui, avec vous mes chères, qu'est ce qui ne pourrait pas aller?»

Robin lui adressa un sourire serein comme elle en avait le secret. Le genre qui disait : inutile de me mentir, je sais tout. Sur ce dernier point, Sanji était plutôt tranquille. Comment, même Robin, pourrait elle se douter d'un truc comme ça? Un truc si énorme … voyons... Faut pas pousser.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux deux épéistes du bateau au passage cela dit. Discrètement quoi.

Il retourna alors à la cuisine, plus tard dans la journée pour commencer à préparer le festin de ce soir.

Face à ses fourneaux, Sanji eu de nouveau le loisir de méditer à son plan d'action.

C'était risqué tout de même, son petit jeu. Assez casse gueule.

S'il excluait les réactions possibles de Zoro, il ne devait pas oublier un truc pour le moins important : ils n'étaient pas seuls sur ce bateau. Et même s'il se doutait qu'ils étaient relativement ouverts d'esprit, il ignorait comment ils prendraient la chose. Si chose il y a. Enfin, si ça se concrétise. Bon si c'est l'histoire d'une nuit, ce ne sera pas la peine d'en avertir le monde entier hein ? C'est pas comme si ce qu'il souhaitait était une relation à long terme. Oui mais …. Aaaargh !

Il s'embrouillait plus qu'autre chose la ! Enfin il se comprenait, c'était l'important.

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, Sanji reprit son activité en maudissant une fois de plus cette tronche de gazon qui le perturbait sans cesse.

Quand on parle de perturbateur … Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et une voix accompagna aussitôt ce bruit. Une voix qu'il connaissait bien :

«Hé Love Cook, j'ai soif.»

En langage Roronoa cela signifiait : s'il te plait, donne moi de quoi étancher ma soif.

«Et que puis je pour toi? Répondit le cuisinier sur le ton le plus calme qu'il possédait.

- Me filer de quoi boire.

- Ok. Demande-le moi.

- Donne moi a boire, répondit l'escrimeur, blasé.

_- Gentiment_.»

Il ne voyait par sa tête mais il était prêt à parier qu'il devait être hilarant à voir! Selon son point de vue.

«Heu … steuplé?»

Sanji se retourna avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, accoudé à l'évier, l'air désinvolte, faisant face à un Zoro qui ne semblait pas trop comprendre la blague, comment prendre la chose. Ou son nouveau délire. Les sourcils froncés et visiblement pas d'humeur à plaisanter.

Dommage pour lui, pour Sanji c'était tout le contraire.

«Peut mieux faire, essaye encore.

- Hé tu te fous de ma gueule la!

- Mais pas du tout.»

Zoro roula des … de l'œil et soupira, légèrement agacé.

«Ô Sanji, roi des abrutis, auriez-vous l'extrême amabilité de bouger votre cul pour sauver de la soif ma personne?

- Je peux.»

Ce n'était pas vraiment une demande très agréable mais le connaissant, c'était le mieux qu'on puisse en tirer.  
>Alors enfin, il laissa un instant ses plats pour aller servir ce cher emmerdeur comme il se devait. Sans prendre le temps de dire merci, il avala d'une traite la boisson que Sanji lui présenta. Navrant.<p>

Celui ci soupira brièvement contre ce manque de finesse. Enfin, c'est l'Marimo...

«Il va falloir vraiment t'apprendre la finesse toi …

- Hein ?»

Il posa ses mains de part et d'autre du corps de Zoro sur le plan de travail derrière celui ci, l'emprisonnant dans ses bras, avec toujours ce même sourire aux lèvres. Il se pencha vers l'épéiste et le regarda fixement :

«Alors ça t'a tué d'être un minimum aimable ?»

Non la réponse était définitivement non. Mais l'homme aux cheveux verts le regardait étrangement. Figé sur place, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire face à cette attitude nouvelle.

Le blond gardait son sourire accroché aux lèvres. Si il était bien souvent arrivé qu'ils soient proches l'un de l'autre, voir très proches, ce n'était jamais dans de telles conditions.

Bon, il y avait la fois ou il avait faillit l'embrasser alors qu'il rêvait à moitié.  
>Mais ça ne compte pas, il n'était pas conscient qu'en face de lui il y avait l'Marimo.<br>Ah ouais et celle ou cet idiot de Foxy les avaient ralentis, et à cause de lui, avaient à nouveau faillit s'embrasser. (1)  
>Mais ça ne compte pas non plus!<p>

Et puis, à ce moment la, il aurait donné vraiment n'importe quoi pour que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Alors qu'aujourd'hui, ce n'était plus vrai.

Bref, si ils passaient leurs journées à se taper dessus, ils n'avaient jamais de contact qui puisse sembler être doux. Ou au moins amicaux. Et pourtant, Sanji ne demandait que ça, d'avoir d'autres contacts avec lui. Pas forcément des trucs très doux, ou tendres.

Il ne pensait pas cette tête d'algues capable de tendresse. Et puis il ne le lui demandait pas ça. Seulement d'autres contacts. Plus poussés.

C'est bien simple, Zoro l'attirait comme un aimant. Et il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire contre cela, alors autant aller dans ce sens.

Il se rapprocha d'avantage de lui, glissant l'une de ses jambes entre les siennes, et remarqua que Zoro se crispa face à cette invasion d'espace vitale.  
>Rendu muet par le choc sûrement. Qu'importe, pour le moment, il ne le repoussait pas, ne lui en voulez pas s'il en profite.<p>

Sanji planta son regard dans le sien et fut ravi de trouver toutes sortes de sentiments dans son regard. De l'incompréhension en majorité, de la gêne, et d'autres choses qu'il ne saurait nommer. Mais pas de dégoût, pas d'envie réelle de le repousser. S'il voulait le faire réellement, il l'aurait déja fait.

Le fait de ne pas se faire repousser par Zoro était plaisant. A cette pensée, il sentit une bouffée de chaleur très agréable prendre possession de son corps. Le fait d'être si proche de celui de l'escrimeur était peut être aussi pour quelque chose.

«Tu devrais vraiment apprendre … à boire correctement, dit le cuisinier d'une voix grave.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes comme conneries encore ?»

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de se saisir de l'un de ses sabres ou de tout ce qu'il trouverait pour l'égorger, Sanji préféra se pencher vers son visage, de ses lèvres, et eu au moins le délice de voir la tête de Zoro se décomposer en le voyant se rapprocher d'avantage, et en sentant quelque chose d'humide à la commissure de ses lèvres.

« Mais …. Qu'est ce que tu viens de me faire la? Hurla un épéiste plutôt mal à l'aise sentant le sang lui venir au visage, peut être à cause de l'énervement ou de la gêne.

- C'est vrai qu'il faut tout t'expliquer .. répondit le cuisinier sans prendre la peine de reculer.

- Je vais te buter …»

Ils entendirent alors le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre, celle de la cuisine.

Suivit deux secondes plus tard du bruit de cette même porte qu'on tentait de fermer le plus silencieusement possible.

Puis le silence.

Zoro et Sanji ? Oh ils vont bien, ils étaient juste en train de se regarder en chien de faïence.  
>Ou comme deux cons si vous préférez.<br>Figés par la situation présente.

Quelqu'un venait de les voir dans une situation on ne peut plus compromettante.

Non c'est sûr que c'est tout à fait normal que Sanji soit en train de lécher la commissure des lèvres de l'autre homme, à une distance moins que raisonnable, penché sur lui, le capturant entre ses bras et une jambe glissée entre les siennes, ne laissant aucun doute quand à ses intentions …

On ne pouvait pas faire pire. Enfin, si, mais pas pour maintenant les enfants.

En attendant, il vit le visage de Zoro passer par plusieurs couleurs. Il était passé de sa couleur mate d'origine à du rouge d'embarras et de confusion en voyant le cuisinier faire son numéro, blanc en entendant le bruit de la porte, et maintenant, il avait retrouvé sa couleur normale. Avec un bonus : une aura démoniaque. Semblerait il qu'il se soit rendu compte de la situation présente.

Il repoussa le cuisinier et partit sans demander son reste de cette maudite cuisine, laissant le principal occupant des lieux perplexe.

_«Mais quel idiot!»_

Emporté par le feu de l'action, il avait omis deux choses.

L'une étant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls sur ce bateau alors qu'il venait de se le rappeler avant que Zoro n'arrive, l'autre étant que la cuisine était rarement vide, même lorsqu'il n'était pas la. Il se traita encore de tous les noms pour avoir commis cette imprudence, avant de mettre ça sur le compte qu'il était trop préoccupé à se livrer à son petit jeu plutôt qu'à vérifier que personne n'entrait.

Mais qui était donc cette personne qui avait tout vu? Il se mit à examiner le cas de chacun de ses nakamas tout en coupant frénétiquement des légumes.

Luffy ?  
>Non, il n'aurait pas pris la peine de refermer délicatement la porte, il serait entré sans gêne et aurait réclamé de quoi grailler. Dans ces cas la, pas même les pires catastrophes pouvaient l'empêcher de venir demander à manger. Ils auraient bien pu être en train de s'envoyer en l'air qu'il n'aurait pas bronché. Ce n'était définitivement pas lui.<p>

Usopp ?  
>Peut être. Il aurait été tellement choqué que son cerveau serait automatiquement passé en mode «je n'ai rien vu c'est mieux pour ma santé mentale» et aurait fait comme si de rien n'était. Et la vie reprenait son cours.<p>

Nami ?  
>Sa Nami chérie ? Après que Sanji se soit étranglé en imaginant que ce soit elle, il devait avouer qu'elle aurait pu avoir ce genre de comportement. Peut être pour se remettre du choc ou se convaincre qu'elle n'avait rien vu. Ou pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'elle avait vu, et si c'était bien cela, elle serait allée en parler à Robin à un moment ou un autre. Donc selon lui toujours, si c'était elle qui avait vu la scène, cela aurait également pour effet de mettre au courant la deuxième femme.<p>

Chopper ?  
>Bonne question. Il hésitait. Soit le renne serait tombé dans les pommes en les voyant, donc ils l'auraient vu et entendu. Soit il aurait eu la délicate attention de faire celui qui n'a rien vu. Donc possible.<p>

Robin ?  
>Même réaction que pour Nami, il manqua de s'étrangler avec sa propre salive. Et pour elle aussi, ce genre de réaction était possible. Sauf qu'il était à peu près sûr qu'elle ne dira rien à personne. Il la connaissait à force, Robin préferera garder ça pour elle et se contenter d'observer l'évolution des choses. Note pour lui même : vérifier de temps à autre s'il n'y a pas un oeil ou une oreille qui traîne dans les parages.<p>

Franky?  
>Ouais, lui aussi aurait pu avoir cette idée, ayant plus qu'un neurone d'activé. Ou alors il aurait tellement été sous le choc qu'il n'aurait pas pu bouger, et la ils l'auraient vu.<p>

Brook ?  
>Et bien vous savez quoi ? Il aurait pu lui aussi agir comme cela. Mais ils auraient pu peut être entendre à la suite le rire si caractéristique du squelette.<p>

Résultat des courses, mis à part Luffy, tout le monde était plus ou moins capable de réagir ainsi. Donc, n'importe qui sur ce bateau les avaient vu.

Ok, ce soir, il ira se pendre avant d'aller se coucher.

[...]

Lors du repas qui suivit, en continuant son rôle d'amoureux transi pour les magnifiques femmes, de flic pour d'autres et d'emmerdeur pour un certain, il tentait de savoir QUI avait tout vu.

Ce n'était pas chose facile étant donné qu'entre hier et aujourd'hui, la seule différence de notable était les vêtements portés par certains. Mais rien, rien du tout pour dénicher un comportement louche. Il tentait de temps en temps d'intercepter des regards scrutateurs sur sa personne et celle de Zoro, mais, personne ne faisait cela apparemment

Aucun comportement suspect. Et pas même le Marimo. Il semblait agir comme si de rien n'était, comme si tout à l'heure, Sanji n'avait pas été à un pouce de l'embrasser. Ou bien il n'y avait même pas pensé. Crétin. Il faut vraiment tout lui expliquer ou quoi?

Alors que tous ses nakamas continuaient de manger sans se soucier de rien, il se dit que ce n'était peut être pas si grave. Que cette personne ne dirait rien, qu'elle ne lui en parlerait même pas. Il se rassurait comme ça.

Restait qu'il voulait vraiment savoir qui avait tout vu! Et a moins de ne demander à chacun, il ne trouvera peut être pas.

Bien. Ce soir il ira se pendre, puis se jeter à la mer avant d'aller se coucher.

* * *

><p>1 : Foxy, un ami qui nous veut du bien!<p> 


	4. Préchauffer le four

Hey everyone ! (t'as vu je suis bilingue)

Voici le 4eme chapitre de votre fic. Merci à vous qui prenez le temps de me lire, et de me laisser un commentaire, ça me touche beaucoup.  
>Nouveauté : maintenant, saluons tous ensemble ma bêta-lectrice, kimoha ! Merci à toi de prendre le temps de corriger mes fautes de 6eme :]<p>

Sans plus tarder, la suite.

* * *

><p>C'était dans ce genre de situations que Sanji se disait que le fruit du démon de sa chère Robin devait être très pratique.<p>

Dès le matin, il était au taquet. Il avait les yeux partout, cherchant le moindre petit indice qui lui aurait permis de dénicher la personne mystère de l'autre jour.  
>Cela dit, il avait beau analyser le comportement entier de chacun de ses nakamas, et ce dès le petit déjeuner, il ramait toujours. La journée commençait bien!<p>

Soit la personne était super douée pour cacher ce qu'il savait, soit c'était lui qui avait un peu de la merde dans les yeux. Et pourtant il faisait très attention ! À comment chacun se comportait avec lui ou Zoro, aux mots qu'ils disaient, aux regards … tout !

Mais rien à faire.

Zoro lui agissait normalement, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Ou comme si rien n'avait failli se passer. Ce qui ne lui facilitait la tâche qu'à moitié.  
>C'était un bon point parce qu'il ne se comportait pas différemment avec lui. Remarquez, il aurait été difficile de faire pire si la tentative de l'autre jour ne lui avait vraiment pas plu. Et c'était un moins bon point parce que Sanji lui-même ne savait absolument pas si ses actes avaient un quelconque effet sur Zoro. Ou s'il y en avait un, il le cachait bien.<p>

Disons qu'il ne lui posait pas trop de problèmes.

C'était la personne mystère qui le soûlait en attendant ! Ne cherchez pas, il voulait savoir qui avait vu la scène. Hors, si épier les faits et gestes de chacun ne marchait pas, alors il allait devoir tout simplement demander. Non, il n'allait pas dire : « Salut, dis, c'est toi qui nous as vu Zoro et moi alors que je m'apprêtais à lui en rouler une ? Non ? D'accord, bonne journée! » … Sérieusement …c'était loin d'être le top.

Il n'avait qu'à poser une question et voir comment chaque personne allait réagir. C'était dans ces cas-là que le cuisinier était bien content que l'équipage ne comporte pas une centaine de personnes …

Bref, il était partant, il était chaud !

Qui serait la personne qui allait lui servir de premier suspect ?

Son regard tomba sur Luffy, occupé à pêcher. Bon. Même s'il ne le soupçonnait pas réellement, il allait au moins lui servir de cobaye. Il descendit donc les escaliers pour rejoindre son capitaine. Visiblement, ça ne mordait pas.

« Dis-moi, Luffy, aurais-tu vu quelque chose de … il laissa sa phrase inachevée, cherchant ses mots.

- De quoi ?

- D'inhabituel ?

- Ouais, l'autre jour j'ai rêvé que je chevauchais un steak géant ! Raconta Luffy plein d'entrain.

- Et … en quoi est-ce inhabituel ?

- Bah j'aurais dû le bouffer ce steak, moi ! Pas le chevaucher !

- Bien … Soupira Sanji. Je te remercie capitaine … »

C'était un fait, Luffy était définitivement exclu de la liste des suspects. Est-ce qu'il y avait réellement figuré ? Non. Au moins Sanji ne chercha pas plus loin de son côté. Aller, au suivant !

Il alla voir Brook, qui chantonnait gaiement à l'avant du navire près de Nami. Bien, d'une pierre deux coups!

«Nami-swaaaaaaan ! Et toi aussi Brook, j'ai une question.

- Yohohoho ! Quelque chose te tracasse, chef ?

- Pas vraiment, je voulais savoir si l'un de vous avait été témoin d'une chose inhabituelle.

- Une chose inhabituelle? Non ...désolée Sanji, je ne vois pas, répondit Nami, visiblement larguée.

- Absolument pas mon cher ! Ajouta le squelette.

- Bien … je vois, merci quand même !

- Pourquoi, il y a un problème ? Demanda la navigatrice.

- Non, aucun. Rassure-toi ma douce, aucun problème à l'horizon ! »

Il s'éloigna un peu des deux pour allumer une cigarette, ignorant le regard de la rousse sur lui. Celle-ci regarda Brook, dans le but de lui demander s'il savait pourquoi il demandait ça. Sauf que le musicien s'était remis à danser gaiement tout en chantant.

Sur le pont, Sanji méditait, occupé à regarder la vaste étendue d'eau devant lui.

Finalement, est-ce que demander à chaque personne était une bonne idée ?

Au départ il s'était limite traité de génie, mais maintenant il ne savait plus. À ce rythme il allait passer pour un demeuré aux yeux de tous ses nakamas, et il ne le voulait pas vraiment. Ils allaient se mettre à penser qu'il se passait un truc pas net sur le bateau et Sanji s'attirerait les regards de tous, pour finalement installer une paranoïa générale.

Et ce n'était pas ce qu'il cherchait.

Et en plus ça ne lui apprenait rien de concret. Si chacun disait un truc du genre : « Non, je n'ai rien vu », eh bien il n'était pas dans la mouise, les amis … Sanji recracha de la fumée tout en se disant qu'il se prenait quand même pas mal la tête pour si peu.

Aller, il se secoua mentalement. En voyant Robin là-haut près de ses fleurs, il reprit courage et alla la rejoindre.

«Aaah, ma Robin d'amour ! Quelle vue merveilleuse, pleine de charme et de poésie !

- Merci, Sanji-kun, dit-elle en tournant la tête vers lui.

- Ce n'est rien, je n'ai qu'à te voir ainsi à t'occuper de ces fleurs pour trouver l'énergie nécessaire pour braver toutes les mers ! Ah … mais dis-moi, pendant que j'y pense, ajouta-t-il en se rappelant pourquoi il était là, aurais tu vu quelque chose d'étrange sur le navire ?

- Qu'entends-tu par étrange ?

- Je … eh bien …

- Tu sais, Sanji-kun, je vois tous les jours des choses étranges et plus surprenantes les unes que les autres sur ce navire.»

Elle avait à ses lèvres ce sourire qui disait clairement qu'elle en savait plus qu'elle ne le laissait paraître.

Alors, Sanji mit automatiquement Robin en tête de file sur la liste de ses suspects.

«Même si je l'avoue, certaines choses me surprennent plus que d'autres. Ou moins.»

Là, il avait entouré son nom de rouge, l'avait souligné de manière bien visible sur sa liste mentale.

«Merci ma douce Robin.

- Je t'en prie. N'hésite pas si tu as d'autres questions. »

Il tourna les talons et descendit à l'arrière du bateau sur le pont pour terminer sa cigarette tranquillement.  
>C'était clair maintenant, Robin était dans la liste des suspects principaux. Même s'il la connaissait et qu'il se pouvait qu'elle n'ait rien vu de ce qui l'intéressait lui, elle avait dû comprendre quelque chose sous ses paroles.<p>

Des pas le tirèrent alors de sa rêverie. Le cuistot vit du coin de l'œil arriver la source principale de son agitation.

Qui était-ce ? À votre avis ? Dans le mille.

« Tiens tiens tiens, v'la mon petit Marimo qui arrive!

- Je ne suis pas _ton petit Marimo_.

- Sois pas soupe au lait.

- Bouge, tu me bloque le passage.

- Pour aller où ?

- J'ai un compte rendu à te faire à chaque fois que je dois aller à la salle de bain maintenant? »

Sanji regarda d'un peu plus près Zoro. Il sortait visiblement de la salle de sport.

Il avait remis son tee-shirt le temps de passer de cette dernière à la salle de bains. Mais avec la sueur, le vêtement lui collait à la peau, épousant ses formes d'une manière plutôt plaisante, selon Sanji qui pouvait également voir de la sueur sur ses tempes, collant quelques mèches courtes à son front.

Il se mordit la langue lorsqu'il croisa son regard. Zoro avait beau le regarder de cette manière qui disait : « tu bouges, ou je t'explose », il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir à nouveau une vague de désir le submerger.

Sanji avança alors vers lui et commença à envahir un peu trop l'espace vital de l'autre homme, d'après l'avis de celui-ci. Après, Sanji s'en foutait de son avis, il ne le lui avait pas demandé. Il posa alors ses mains au niveau des hanches de Zoro pour rapprocher leurs deux corps. Et ce de beaucoup trop près pour que ce soit une distance respectable entre deux personnes non intimes.

Forcément, Zoro ne voulut pas se laisser faire. Il souhaitait juste aller à la salle de bains, pas subir les idées farfelues du cuisinier !

« Dégage _shitty cook_ !

-Arrête donc de stresser … »

Oh mais Zoro ne demandait que ça, sauf que lorsque Sanji rapprocha sa bouche de son oreille percée, il eut toutes les raisons du monde de stresser. Surtout lorsque le blond lui glissa d'une voix chaude qu'il ne lui connaissait pas :

« Un de ces quatre, je serais ravi de te faire suer autrement.»

Zoro sentit alors son sang ne faire qu'un tour à l'entente de ces mots, et à cause du souffle du cuisinier venant chatouiller son oreille d'une manière trop sensuelle pour lui.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de l'envoyer à l'eau ou de l'encastrer dans le mur, puisque le blond s'en alla de son propre chef, laissant ses hanches et son oreille tranquilles, lui libérant ainsi le passage vers la salle de bain.

Le sabreur ne se fit pas prier pour s'y rendre.

«Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend à ce crétin ?»

Hélas, Zoro avait eu beau tourner la question dans tous les sens, aucune réponse cohérente ne lui vint à l'esprit. Mais pour le moment, il avait autre chose à faire : oublier sous une bonne douche l'effet que le cuisinier lui avait fait.

[…]

La soirée s'était déroulée sans le moindre accroc, pleine de joie et de bonne humeur, bercée par la musique de Brook. Comme Sanji s'y était attendu, enfin, à moitié attendu, personne ne lui reparla de son petit interrogatoire de la journée. Il avait pensé y faire passer également tous les autres avant de se décourager, persuadé que cela ne le mènerait à rien.

Cela dit, il avait tout de même posé la même question à Usopp. Après tout il n'aurait eu aucun mal à voir clair dans son jeu. Et pourtant, rien de suspect chez lui non plus. Désespérant.

Alors il avait laissé tomber son idée, plus trop géniale maintenant.

Puis, peu à peu, chaque membre de l'équipage prit le chemin des dortoirs. Faire des conneries, ça fatiguait au bout d'un moment.  
>Chopper fut le premier à réclamer son lit, épuisé par toutes les débilités faites avec Luffy, Usopp et Franky. Il fut suivit de peu par Nami, fatiguée elle aussi par tout ce boucan. Même si à force elle s'y était habituée.<p>

Accoudé à la rambarde du navire, Sanji fumait tranquillement en regardant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui : Usopp tentait d'apprendre à Robin la danse que Luffy et lui venaient d'inventer. Danse très ridicule au passage. Ils l'avaient nommée : Danse du Super Colvert boiteux. Allez savoir où ils avaient cherché ça! Un hommage à Karoo sûrement. Il était prêt à parier qu'elle n'allait pas accepter d'apprendre un truc si dégradant.  
>Non mais, comme si sa Robin allait accepter ça. On aurait tout vu !<p>

Puis il vit la tête de cactus se détacher du lot et se diriger vers les chambres.

Jetant son mégot, Sanji le suivit alors. Forcément. Un chasseur ne laisse jamais sa proie s'en aller. Il ne lui foutrait la paix que lorsqu'il aurait eu ce qu'il voulait. Lui. Et encore, rien n'était moins sûr. Pour le moment, il se contentait de ce but : le mettre dans son lit.

Une fois le sabreur dans l'embrasure de la porte, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, il lui lança :

« Oh, tu vas déjà te coucher, Marimo ?

- La ferme, j'suis crevé, répondit Zoro sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

- Hé!

- Quoi _encore _? »

Zoro se retourna pour voir le visage de Sanji se rapprocher du sien, rapidement. Et puis il sentit un contact sur sa joue.

Léger. Furtif. Doux. Étrange. Pas désagréable.

Les lèvres du blond quittèrent la peau de l'autre homme, presque à regret, avant de prendre la forme d'un sourire :

«Je souhaitais juste te dire bonne nuit.»

Zoro grogna quelque chose qui semblait être un mélange de : « il est pas net, va te faire soigner, va crever … » Quelque chose dans cet ordre-là. Mais il ne tenta pas de le tuer lui-même, ce que Sanji nota une fois l'épéiste hors de son champ de vision.  
>Ce qui était un très bon point.<br>Rien de tel pour lui redonner du courage dans son entreprise !

Il fit demi-tour et alla rejoindre ses nakamas, occupés à danser. Quoique soudainement, il aurait préféré aller se coucher lui aussi.

« Ah, Sanji-kun. Viens donc te joindre à nous et faire la Danse du Super Colvert boiteux »

Robin, pourquoi ?


	5. Vérifier l'harmonie des saveurs

Bonjour tout le monde !  
>Je vous souhaite une très bonne année et plein de bonnes choses ! J'espère que vous avez bien fêté, que vous avez bien été gâtés.<br>Voici pour vous la suite de la Recette du Succès. Merci à ma correctrice pour la relecture :]  
>Sondage : qui selon vous est le voyeurla voyeuse mystère?  
>Allez, profitez-en, nous sommes censés mourir à la fin de l'année...<p>

* * *

><p>«Tu finis pas ton assiette, Chopper ?<p>

- Si si … Ah, Luffy, nooon !»

Une matinée habituelle, où chacun sortait encore péniblement du sommeil, aidé par un bon petit déjeuner préparé par les soins du cuisinier du Thousand Sunny. Forcément, de bons croissants, du café justement dosé, et on en passe, ça a de quoi réveiller n'importe qui, de la meilleure des façons.

Même ceux qui n'étaient pas tellement du matin.

Zoro buvait distraitement son café en regardant Chopper se faire voler ses pains au chocolat par un Luffy plus morfale que jamais. Sans rire, son estomac avait-il un fond? À se le demander. Il tourna la tête pour voir ce qu'il y avait de bon à se mettre sous la dent, lorsque son regard croisa celui du cuisinier.

Visiblement, cela faisait un moment que Sanji le regardait. Il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir en tête à le regarder comme ça. Sans gêne. Normalement.

Il aurait juré avoir vu un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne tourne la tête pour pouvoir mettre fin à la guerre qui se déroulait entre l'assiette d'un renne et celle d'un capitaine goinfre comme pas deux.  
>Zoro préférait occulter ce petit événement sans importance.<p>

Oui, parce que ce n'était pas important.

[...]

«Nami-swaaaaan, Robin-chwaaaaaaaan, voici un petit rafraîchissement afin de parfaire cette douce matinée !

- Merci Sanji-kun, lui répondit Robin avec un sourire.

- Ah, merci Sanji, ajouta Nami avec un sourire elle aussi.

- À votre service mesdemoiselles! Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésitez pas, votre servant de l'amour vous est tout dévoué !»

Sanji s'éloigna des deux femmes de l'équipage en dansant, évitant de justesse de se prendre en pleine poire une nouvelle invention d'Usopp, visiblement pas très au point. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la vigie avant de mettre en place le plan qu'il avait prévu au petit déjeuner. Ainsi il fit un léger détour par la cuisine, avant d'aller y grimper. Non, il n'allait pas s'entraîner. Mais voir son principal occupant.

À mi-chemin, il jeta un coup d'œil pour tenter d'intercepter un regard en sa direction. C'est qu'il n'avait pas abandonné l'idée de savoir qui était la personne de l'autre jour à les avoir surpris. Cela dit, rien. Ses deux beautés buvaient en discutant de choses et d'autres. Il pouvait voir Usopp courir après sa nouvelle invention, qui elle volait vers Chopper, occupé à tenter de la semer. Il voyait un joyeux remue-ménage, mais personne ne regardait vers lui.

Tant pis, mais tant mieux.

Après avoir grimpé jusqu'à la vigie, le blond arriva enfin à hauteur de son nakama. Enfin, de là où il était, il avait une vue des plus plaisantes.

Zoro lui tournait le dos, occupé à soulever des poids bien lourds, dans des mouvements répétitifs. Ce type avait des tendances masochistes, faudrait qu'on lui explique un jour. Même s'il ne s'en plaignait pas.

De là où il était, Sanji avait vue sur son dos, dont la peau était recouverte d'une fine couche de sueur due à l'effort. Il voyait ses muscles se contracter et, plus bas … il s'humecta les lèvres en matant sans vergogne le postérieur plus qu'appétissant de son nakama. Il le détailla de haut en bas sans aucune gêne. Oui, la vue était on ne peut plus plaisante. Et il aurait bien aimé pouvoir le rejoindre, et lui sauter dessus. Littéralement.

L'homme à la couleur de cheveux douteuse devait avoir senti le regard qui pesait sur lui. Ou avoir remarqué une présence. Peu importait. Zoro avait tourné la tête vers celui qui venait d'envahir son espace vital. Pour découvrir un cuisinier, dont le torse uniquement dépassait de la trappe. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là?

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Pas besoin d'être désagréable, je venais juste te filer à boire.»

Zoro releva un sourcil à cette affirmation, et se stoppa dans son effort.  
>Sans rire, le cuistot s'était bougé jusqu'à <em><span>lui<span>_, pour lui donner à boire ? Il posa les poids sur le sol et se rapprocha du cuisinier, s'accroupissant face à lui.

«Tu t'es donné le mal de venir jusque-là pour ça?

- Faut le dire si tu ne veux rien.

- Hum ..»

Il était sérieux alors ? Bon, note pour lui-même, aller voir Chopper et lui demander de l'ausculter un de ces quatre. Love-cook devenait de plus en plus étrange ces derniers jours, et voilà maintenant qu'il venait lui donner de quoi boire.

«Sans rire?

- Sans rire.»

Sanji termina de monter entièrement et lui montra la bouteille de rhum qu'il tenait à la main_, _qu'il tendit à un épéiste désormais assis sur le banc_._ Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier pour la lui prendre, c'était donné si gentiment ! Cela dit, il le regarda d'un œil méfiant.

«T'es sûr que ça va bien chez toi?

- Pourquoi tu voudrais que ça aille mal?

- Bah, j'sais pas … tu daignes monter jusqu'ici pour me donner de quoi boire, avoue que c'est zarb, non?

- Et alors?»

Le alors qui voulait dire : « il est ou le problème ? Pourquoi tu nous chie une pendule? Apprécie et ferme-la. »

Zoro ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais la referma sans qu'un son n'en sorte. Cela dit, il jeta un coup d'œil à son propre torse. Non, aucune poitrine n'avait poussé à son insu qui aurait pu expliquer cela. Roulant des yeux, Sanji reposa son regard sur l'homme.

« Cela te dérange que je me soucie de ton bien-être? »

Zoro releva un sourcil suspicieux face à cette phrase.

Sanji se pencha face à lui_,_ un sourire au coin des lèvres. La tête d'algues n'était pas foutue de capter les signes subliminaux, qui n'en n'étaient pas vraiment en fait, alors allons y franco.

Il se rapprocha d'un épéiste, visiblement à côté de la plaque, et se pencha vers lui.

«Mais … qu'est-ce que tu nous fais? T'es bizarre ces derniers temps.» Demanda l'homme aux cheveux verts.

Le cuisinier ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il leva les mains à hauteur des bras de celui-ci, frôlant paresseusement sa peau du bout des doigts, remontant aux épaules lascivement. Zoro était tout bonnement à l'ouest. Il pensait que c'était un nouveau plan foireux du cuisinier. Cela dit, il sentait parfaitement sa peau frissonner sous les doigts de ce cuisinier de malheur. Réaction primaire et basique pas de quoi s'inquiéter, enfin si on exclue que c'était un mec qui en était la cause.

Sanji s'amusait comme un petit fou à cela d'ailleurs. De le voir sans pouvoir lui répondre quoi que ce soit, perdu, sans savoir à quoi s'attendre, de l'avoir rien que pour lui … C'était tout bonnement jouissif.

«Tu as perdu ta langue?»

Pas de réponse. Brusquement, Sanji agrippa fermement les hanches du sabreur pour l'allonger à terre, en profitant pour se rapprocher de lui. Il laissa une main sur ses hanches pour le maintenir sous lui, utilisant ses jambes pour les nouer à celles de l'objet de ses convoitises, et remonta sa main droitesur la mâchoire de l'autre homme.

Convaincu qu'il était fou, Zoro ouvrit la bouche pour laisser passer entre ses lèvres une exclamation de surprise. Oui, le cuisinier avait pété un boulon !

D'ailleurs, Sanji avait rapproché son visage du sien, un peu trop près si vous voulez l'avis du type en dessous.

Zoro pouvait parfaitement sentir son souffle sur sa peau, sentir l'odeur de cigarette qui l'accompagnait … il devait avoir fumé juste avant de grimper. Ah mais ! Il ne devrait pas pouvoir sentir ça!

«Tu veux que je t'aide à la retrouver? » Demanda le blond.

Il mit deux secondes à se rappeler de quoi il voulait parler. De … de sa langue? Hein ?

Sanji ne laissa pas le temps à Zoro de répliquer quoi que ce soit, et brisa les quelques derniers centimètres pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Brièvement. Juste pour voir. Comment allait-il réagir ? Le repousser? Continuer le baiser? Et bien ni l'un ni l'autre ! Zoro se contentait de l'observer, penaud, ne comprenant pas.

Zoro avait très nettement senti son cœur perdre les pédales un instant. Il s'était attendu à tout de la part du cuistot, mais pas à ça ! Et après c'était lui qui vidait les réserves de rhum et autre alcool ?

Prenant ça pour un encouragement vu qu'il n'avait pas tenté de le tuer, Sanji l'embrassa de nouveau, avec plus d'ardeur cette fois-ci. Et là, le temps que l'information soit bel et bien passée, Zoro comprit enfin la situation.

Il était allongé à même le sol, sous un cuisinier qui avait des intentions pas très claires. Qui était en train de l'embrasser.  
>Lorsqu'il sentit la langue de celui-ci venir caresser ses lèvres langoureusement, un long frisson se propagea dans tout son être. Pas forcément un frisson de plaisir. Mais pas un frisson de dégoût non plus.<p>

Et ça ne lui plaisait plus trop là ! Enfin, si, c'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire, mais … non enfin, c'était …. Sanji allait le rendre aussi dingue que lui là !

Déjà l'autre jour dans la cuisine Zoro n'avait pas vraiment cherché à comprendre ce qu'il lui avait pris à lui lécher le coin des lèvres. Ni pourquoi il lui avait pratiquement fait des avances hier. Alors trouver une raison à pourquoi il tentait de lui en rouler une, c'était trop lui demander. Il était tombé sur la tête voilà tout.

Oui, Zoro n'avait toujours pas tout compris. Si ça avait été une autre personne que Sanji, n'importe qui, il aurait capté depuis un moment. Mais c'était le crétin de cuisinier, alors, forcément, il devait y avoir anguille sous roche. Et ça lui plaisait moyennement.

Comme le cuisinier s'y attendait, le sabreur ne se laissa pas faire. S'il mit un moment à se remettre du choc, et à réaliser que le coureur de ces dames voulait plus qu'un simple contact de leurs lèvres, il fut bien déterminé à éjecter ce dangereux parasite!

Sauf qu'au-dessus de lui se trouvait un type bien plus déterminé encore, la faute à l'attente sûrement. Et peut-être aussi à l'idée de le savoir allongé sous lui, à peu près à sa merci.

Il dut user de tout son poids pour pouvoir le maîtriser, alors qu'il sentait les lèvres de Zoro s'ouvrir, mais pas pour approfondir le baiser, pour le mordre. Il aurait dû s'y attendre. Mais tant pis, le cuistot allait faire en sorte qu'il n'ait pas à subir ça. Il se doutait bien que la force de sa mâchoire devait être monstrueuse … donc, ne pas se faire mordre. Il n'avait pas trop envie que Chopper lui demande comment il s'était débrouillé pour ne plus avoir de bouche …

Il se sépara brièvement de ses lèvres pour reprendre son souffle et repartit à l'attaque, sentant les mains du sabreur décidées à l'éjecter. Hors de question ! Il souffla contre les lèvres de l'homme :

«Quoi, tu as peur de moi?

- T … tu rêves espèce de … »

On ne sut ce qu'il voulait dire, Sanji ayant de nouveau replongé sur ses lèvres gonflées par la lutte, ses mains occupées à le maintenir en place afin qu'il ne le morde pas, tentant d'aller chercher sa langue avec la sienne.

D'un côté, il s'en était douté. Leur premier baiser n'aurait pas pu être doux, ni plein de tendresse. Il fallait qu'il soit si violent, si rude. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec les autres baisers qu'il avait pu partager cependant. Quelle femme aurait fait preuve d'autant d'agressivité ? Cela ressemblait plus à une prolongation de leurs éternelles jouxtes, qu'à un baiser, leurs langues ayant engagé un nouveau combat pour savoir qui allait dominer ici aussi.

Et ça le rendait dingue … c'était tout bonnement divin. Zoro n'embrassait pas comme un dieu, ça non, mais qu'importe, cela ne changeait rien à l'intensité du moment.

Pourtant, même s'il continuait à se débattre, à bouger autant qu'il le pouvait, Zoro ne fuyait pas le baiser. Il n'avait pas mordu la langue trop audacieuse qui s'incrustait dans sa bouche. Non, même s'il n'y avait pas la moindre once de douceur, _il y répondait_. Maladroitement d'abord, à cause de la surprise de sentir la langue de l'autre homme rencontrer la sienne. Puis voracement, comme s'il s'était souvenu qu'il se faisait rouler une galoche royale par le cuisinier du navire et qu'il était hors de question de le laisser s'en tirer si facilement.

Mais Sanji n'était pas dupe malgré l'ivresse de l'instant : si Zoro n'appréciait pas, il n'aurait pas répondu.  
>Si ça le dérangeait réellement, il l'aurait envoyé voler au loin depuis un moment déjà. Et ses mains ne se seraient pas agrippées ainsi à sa chemise. Et il ne mettrait pas autant d'ardeur à répondre à ce baiser.<p>

S'il avait eu encore le moindre doute quant à son attirance, en cet instant, tout était limpide pour lui : Zoro, il le voulait, tout entier_. _

Par manque d'air, ils mirent fin au baiser, du moins, si on pouvait appeler ça un baiser.

Le blond sentit alors tout son sang se diriger vers une zone bien précise de son anatomie lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'un sabreur complètement largué, le souffle court, les joues rougies et les lèvres entrouvertes …

S'il s'écoutait, il le prendrait, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Une vague de désir prit possession de son être, comme il n'en n'avait jamais ressentie avant. Il réalisa qu'il était légèrement à l'étroit dans son pantalon et que son souffle était irrégulier. La faute au baiser et à ce désir qui lui brûlait le bas ventre.

S'il s'écoutait, il violerait le sabreur sur place, peu importe les conséquences. Il lui arracherait ce qu'il lui restait de vêtements et lui ferait subir les pires obscénités. Il désirait goûter chaque partie de son corps, chaque parcelle de peau, il le désirait entièrement. Il voulait voir ce même regard teinté de plaisir, cette voix rauque pousser des cris indécents pendant qu'il le prendrait violemment. Zoro aimerait tellement que l'idée de le repousser ne serait plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Cela dit, il ne fallait pas pousser non plus, il n'était pas sûr que Zoro se laisse faire à ce point. Avoir réussi à l'embrasser sans qu'il ne perde un membre était déjà un exploit en soi.

Il ne savait pas si Zoro avait lu le désir dans ses yeux. Celui-ci le repoussa violemment, ce qui eut pour effet de faire revenir le cuisinier sur terre.

«Putain … mais t'es malade !

- Ah, de nouveau capable de parler à ce que je vois !

- Te fous pas de moi, c'était quoi ça ? Casse-toi, sale pervers !»

Sentant que s'il tentait quoi que ce soit de plus pour cette fois, il allait réellement y passer et que son plan tomberait à l'eau, Sanji préféra lancer un sourire aguicheur au sabreur avant de se relever, le laissant par terre. Même si l'envie de le prendre là, ici, et maintenant était forte_._

Le cuisiner fit demi-tour et laissa alors Zoro en plan pour redescendre. Ce dernier étant bien motivé à vider sa bouteille pour se changer les idées, tiens ! Et pour faire fuir cette scène de sa tête. Définitivement.  
>Puisque cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait plus dire que ce n'était rien.<p>

De retour en cuisine après avoir savamment évité de se faire repérer, Sanji se demanda s'il n'y était pas allé un peu trop fort pour le coup … oh non en fait, il s'était montré agréable, était-ce de sa faute si Zoro ne savait pas apprécier ? Non mais sans rire !

«Bon … un problème chasse l'autre ...»

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son entre-jambes encore gonflé. Pas question de se toucher en pensant à lui ! Viendrait le jour ou Zoro s'en chargerait lui-même.  
>Avec un sourire carnassier, Sanji se rassura en se disant que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. De quelques jours. Oh que oui.<p>

Dorénavant, il était plus confiant que jamais : Zoro finirait dans son lit.


	6. Laisser reposer

Bonsoir tout le monde !  
>Pas de grand blabla pour ce soir, si ce n'est les habituels remerciements à ma bêta lectrice grâce à qui je peux poster en toute tranquillité la suite de votre fic.<br>Bon appétit !

* * *

><p>Comme d'habitude, Roronoa Zoro s'adonnait à ses exercices quotidiens.<p>

Ils étaient parfaitement organisés et adaptés à sa personne. S'il était quelqu'un qui aimait dormir, il devait avouer que s'entraîner de bon matin à l'avant du bateau était plutôt agréable_._ Ce n'était pas tous les jours que sa petite personne allait se lever de bon matin il faut le dire. C'était relativement rare. Pour ne pas dire inhabituel.

Non, il ne s'était pas non plus levé beaucoup plus tôt. Juste un peu avant tout le monde.

La faute à qui ?

A un combo très puissant : les tendances bordéliques de tous les mecs, plus un cuisinier pas totalement réveillé. La pile de linge sale entassée dans la chambre n'était pas des plus pratiques. Et ce matin, Sanji s'y était pris dedans en beauté, s'écrasant par terre comme une vieille chaussette (selon les dires d'Usopp) dans un bruit sourd. Il avait ainsi réussi à réveiller tous les hommes du dortoir et à en faire râler la moitié.

Dont Zoro, hélas.

Si les autres avaient préféré dormir encore un peu le temps que le cuistot leur concocte un bon petit déjeuner, l'homme aux cheveux verts avait choisi de se lever. Tant qu'à faire. Il rattraperait son précieux sommeil plus tard.

Mais il devait avouer que se lever un peu plus tôt avait ses avantages.

Personne pour l'emmerder (soit : le cuisinier du dimanche ne les lui brisait pas), un calme inhabituel pour le mouvementé Sunny (soit : Luffy et les autres dormaient encore), le soleil fraîchement levé, c'était parfait pour lui. Ainsi il pouvait s'en donner à cœur joie. C'était aussi une manière de chasser sa mauvaise humeur. Se faire réveiller parce qu'un certain abruti n'est pas foutu de marcher droit, ça a de quoi fâcher.

Un certain abruti qui le faisait tourner en bourrique depuis un moment maintenant.

Après avoir à quelques reprises tenté de l'embrasser, après lui avoir fait clairement des propositions indécentes, après lui avoir lancé des œillades au cours des repas, il lui avait complètement sauté dessus l'autre jour, dans la vigie.

Zoro ne savait pas trop où Sanji voulait en venir. Bon, il n'était pas con à ce point. Il avait bien lu dans son regard à ce moment-là que, s'il n'avait pas mis fin à cette mascarade, il serait passé à la casserole. Et il n'y avait pas que le regard. Sentir quelque chose de dur contre sa propre cuisse fut suffisant.

Y repenser lui foutait les jetons, sérieux!

A choisir, il préférait aller revoir l'autre tarée de Perona et se manger tous ses fantômes d'un coup. Ça encore, ça avait une fin. Bien que là aussi. Mais elle ne lui plaisait pas trop. Hors de question de se retrouver dans le pieu de l'autre pervers. Complètement malade.  
>Il savait donc que Sanji avait des intentions plutôt perverses envers lui, mais ignorait ce qui lui prenait. Le manque ? La frustration? Nouveau délire ? Il ne le savait pas. A aucun moment il ne se mit à penser qu'il pouvait tout bêtement l'attirer.<p>

Donc, pour remettre ses pensées en ordre, rien de tel qu'un entraînement intensif.

Aujourd'hui, cependant, il y eut une petite nouveauté à son entraînement. Qu'il soit matinal ou non.

A la fin de celui-ci, alors qu'il inspirait profondément pour que son cœur retrouve un rythme normal, assis à même le sol pour s'étirer, il put entendre des pas derrière lui, venant en sa direction. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour voir qu'il s'agissait du cuistot.  
>Sans aucun autre commentaire.<p>

D'habitude, c'était le blond le premier levé sur le bateau, comme preuve la chute de ce matin. C'est qu'il fallait s'y prendre tôt pour nourrir tout un équipage affamé comme celui-ci. Mais, à moins que Sanji ne soit subitement frappé du même mal que Zoro, à savoir avoir le sens de l'orientation d'un roi des mers bourré, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il venait là, vers lui. La cuisine était de l'autre côté du bateau.

Sanji continuait son petit chemin qui le menait à l'épéiste, tranquillement.

Il avait sagement attendu qu'il termine ses exercices, histoire de ne pas se prendre un sabre ou un haltère en pleine figure. Ce serait dommage. Et avoir sous les yeux le Marimo levé si tôt, il fallait tout de même le _voir_ pour le croire. Sanji en avait profité pour fumer une cigarette tout en regardant le corps de l'homme non loin de lui se mouvoir. Après s'être demandé comment l'idée de faire des pompes d'une main avec des poids sur ses jambes, et soulever un haltère de sa main libre était venue à l'épéiste, il s'était laissé aller à l'une de ses activités favorites du moment : mater.

C'était clair, Sanji le trouvait canon comme pas possible.

Il était de ces beautés qui plaisaient à la plupart des femmes : musclé, viril, puissant, et totalement inconscient de son sex-appeal. Quel gâchis. Il se doutait que dans sa vie, Zoro avait dû se faire draguer plus d'une fois. Il était prêt à parier qu'il n'avait même pas dû le remarquer et s'était cassé tranquillement, mettant le pire vent de leur vie à ces dames. Il esquissa un sourire en imaginant cette scène. Ce serait du Zoro tout craché.

Sanji eu une pensée pour toutes ces femmes qui auraient bien voulu plus qu'un rendez-vous avec lui. Parce que le blond les comprenait. La différence était qu'il y arriverait. Oui, il suffisait d'éveiller la part bisexuelle en Zoro, lui donner envie de lui, et bien lui faire comprendre qu'avec lui, ce serait le nirvana.

Il fronça les sourcils, continuant de regarder l'autre homme toujours occupé.

Pour le moment, Sanji ne se posait pas trop de questions dites «pratiques» se disant qu'ils verraient bien le moment venu. Ni de questions par rapport à qui sur ce bateau les avait vus l'autre jour. Pour ça aussi, il était pratiquement sûr que d'attendre était la meilleure solution.

En ruminant ses pensées tout en le regardant, il se posa aussi une question : est-ce que Zoro … enfin, est-ce qu'il l'avait fait ? Vu sa totale indifférence envers les femmes, il hésitait. Sacrée question, pas vrai? Sanji la balaya d'un revers de main, n'ayant pas envie de se prendre la tête avec ce genre de question dès le matin.  
>Il préférait juste le regarder finir de s'entraîner.<p>

Lorsqu'il le vit reposer ses haltères au sol, il se dit que cela devait sonner la fin de l'entraînement. Alors il jeta son mégot à la mer et quitta son coin pour rejoindre l'autre homme.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, sans le prévenir, Sanji posa ses mains sur les larges épaules bronzées devant lui. L'effet fut immédiat : même si Zoro devait avoir remarqué sa présence, il sursauta tout de même.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fous?

- Tu verras.»

Il commença alors à masser les épaules de son nakama qui, sûrement sous le coup de la surprise, ne se débattit pas. Enfin, pas tout de suite quoi. Quelques secondes plus tard, Zoro tentait déjà de se dégager, cet impatient! Ce qui eut le don de l'agacer, mais il lui en faudrait plus.

Sanji resserra sa prise sur lui tandis qu'il se rapprochait de son oreille, à laquelle il murmura d'une voix suave :

«Tu es tellement _tendu_ …»

Là, ça passe ou ça casse ! Et vu que toute tentative de fuite fut abandonnée, Sanji s'autorisa un sourire satisfait et continua sa douce torture.

«Un petit massage ne peut que te faire du bien, après ce si _long_ et si _dur_ entraînement.»

Pas de réponse de la part d'un Marimo on ne peut plus … perdu? Oh, serait-il sensible aux paroles murmurées dans le creux de l'oreille? Information que le cuisinier nota précieusement.

Zoro eut tout le mal du monde à avaler sa salive aux mots que ce crétin de blond lui susurrait à l'oreille. Surtout que ce qu'il lui faisait ne ressemblait même plus à un massage. Il sentait ses mains se balader sur son dos à leur guise, venir caresser sa nuque, nanties d'une volonté propre.

Bon sang, et dire qu'il n'y avait pas deux minutes Zoro se disait encore qu'il allait mettre fin à ces idées à la con qui passaient au travers de la tête du blond, le voilà _de nouveau_ à le laisser faire. C'était de la faute à ce cuisinier d'abord. Il n'avait pas à lui dire des trucs comme ça, et pas à le toucher ainsi. Qui ne réagirait pas ? En bien ou en mal, impossible de rester impassible. Sauf si on est Mr Glaçon.

Il soupira, dégageant les mains trop audacieuses de son dos.

« Ça te prends souvent? Demanda Zoro.

- Quoi donc ?

- De dire des trucs comme ça aux mecs.

- Ah ça. Non, pas vraiment. »

Zoro soupira en se disant que c'était bien sa veine. Il voulait voir s'il faisait de l'effet aux mecs c'est ça ? Et bien la réponse était non. Résolument non.

« Pour tout te dire …

- Quoi?

- Je ne le dit qu'aux personnes qui m'intéressent. »

Ok, cette fois, Zoro en était sûr, Sanji avait pété un plomb. Comme il était tout aussi sûr que cela ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça. Etrangement.

Les approches du blond ne lui avaient pas déplu.

Ce que venait de faire le cuisinier, et ce qu'il venait aussi de dire le lui prouvaient. Il n'y était pas insensible du tout. Si réellement il était contre, il le lui aurait fait comprendre. Le souvenir d'une claque sur son derrière lui revint en mémoire comme pour le lui prouver. Aurait- il réagit différemment si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre? Sûrement.

Imaginons un instant que ce geste fut exécuté par Robin. Outre la crise cardiaque, il lui aurait fait comprendre de ne plus jamais recommencer, si elle ne voulait pas se retrouver avec une poitrine à l'amazone. Quelque chose comme ça.  
>Et pour coller d'avantage à la situation, si ça avait été Usopp, il l'aurait sûrement privé de toute chance de se reproduire.<br>Et si ça avait été un inconnu, il aurait été tout bonnement tranché en fines rondelles.  
>Pour Sanji, il s'était contenté de râler, et s'en était suivi une nouvelle bagarre. Mais rien de sérieux.<p>

Le fait que Sanji soit un homme ne dérangeait pas tant que ça l'escrimeur. En fait pas du tout. Il faisait partie de ceux qui étaient attirés par une personne, non pas un genre. Qui se foutaient bien de savoir si en face d'eux c'était un homme, une femme. Alors Sanji aurait bien pu être une femme, ça aurait été la même chose.

S'il ne voulait plus rien savoir, c'était parce que c'était Sanji.

Non pas parce que c'était le cuisinier à la con, le crétin de service et on en passe. Mais parce qu'il le connaissait et qu'il y avait autre chose qu'il ne comprenait pas dans son comportement. Quoi ? S'il le savait … Cela ne voulait pas dire non plus que s'il savait exactement pourquoi il lui faisait des avances, il y répondrait.  
>Zoro gardait en tête qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls sur ce bateau.<p>

Visiblement, s'il écoutait Sanji, ce serait l'histoire d'une nuit. Et pas plus. Mais, si plus il y avait, garder cela secret tiendrait du miracle. Et même s'il faisait confiance à ses nakamas, il ne pouvait pas prévoir leur réaction. Hors de question de ternir leurs relations avec le reste de l'équipage pour une histoire de sexe. Et qu'une chose de ce genre puisse se passer entre eux lui paraissait tellement étrange...

Pour être plus clair, pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, Zoro ne voulait pas céder aux avances de Sanji.

Enfin, pour le bien être de sa santé mentale, il se devait de mettre un terme à ces conneries. Et rapidement. Sinon, il sentait qu'il n'allait plus du tout se rebiffer lorsque le blond passerait à l'assaut. Et être totalement passif était impensable. Surtout face à lui. Vu la façon dont il venait vers lui, Sanji était sans nul doute du genre à vouloir dominer. Zoro, laisser Sanji le dominer? Quelle bonne blague!

Il se releva d'un mouvement brusque, ramassant les haltères pour les ranger ensuite.

« Va plutôt servir le petit déjeuner, dit-il d'un ton sec. J'en connais qui ne vont pas tarder à se réveiller.

- Tout est prêt, j'attends leur réveil, répondit tranquillement le blond.

- Ah ça doit être ça alors...

- Quoi ?

- Je dois être en plein cauchemar. Pour que le playboy des bacs à sable se mette à me faire des avances, c'est que ça doit être un cauchemar. »

Zoro avait tourné sa tête vers Sanji, et lui lançait un regard froid.

« Tu as quand même mis le temps, soupira le cuisinier. Je suppose qu'il te faut un bon moment le temps que le modèle réduit qui te sert de cerveau ne comprenne.

- J'espère pour toi qu'il t'en faudra moins pour comprendre que c'est non, répondit alors Zoro d'une voix dure. Fin de l'histoire. »

Comme pour ponctuer ses paroles, ils entendirent la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir, accompagné de la voix du capitaine :

« Saaaaaaaaaaan – jiiiiiiii ! T'es où ? J'ai faaaaaim!

- Je suis là, j'arrive. »

Il laissa alors l'épéiste, occupé à ranger ses haltères, pour aller servir le petit déjeuner à tout ce beau monde. C'est à dire aller faire le joli cœur auprès des dames, faire le flic lorsque le capitaine se montrait trop goinfre, et lancer des vannes à Zoro_._ Bref, faire comme si de rien n'était.  
>Ce que l'un et l'autre firent durant le petit déjeuner.<p>

Zoro n'était pas assez stupide pour laisser un quelconque indice à leurs nakamas.

Personne ne pouvait se douter de quoi que ce soit en les observant. L'un et l'autre continuaient leur incessant manège digne de deux gamins de trois ans. Même Robin ne pouvait pas deviner. A moins que durant ces deux ans elle n'ait appris à lire dans les pensées des gens, ce que la plupart de ses nakamas pensaient.

Oui, Sanji faisait également comme si de rien n'était.

Ignorer le bretteur ? Utiliser la fameuse technique qui consiste à faire comprendre qu'il n'a pas besoin de lui, afin que Zoro se rende compte qu'il a besoin de lui? Non, il ne le fera pas. Pas maintenant. Zoro n'était pas à ce stade-là. Pas encore. Si Sanji faisait cela, tout ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'ici n'aurait servi à rien. Et ce serait bien dommage. Donc, même si l'envie de snober la tête de brocolis était forte, il ne le ferait pas.

Il lui compliquait la vie en lui disant non, directement. Il n'avait même pas testé en plus. C'était bien dommage. Mais il en faudrait plus pour décourager Sanji. Ceci n'était qu'un rebondissement.

En servant le café aux demoiselles, il se dit qu'il saurait quoi faire.  
>Quand on veut on peut.<p>

Et il le voulait.


	7. Mais reprenez le travail rapidement

Bonsoir !  
>J'espère que vous vous portez bien et que votre semaine n'a pas été trop difficile.<br>Et sinon, j'espère qu'une petite dose de la Recette du Succes suffira à vous revigorer !  
>Merci à vous qui laissez des commentaires, vous qui prenez le temps de lire cette fic, merci sincèrement.<br>Toujours merci à ma bêta lectrice qui fait un super travail. Merci à toi !  
>Et pour vous, bonne lecture !<p>

* * *

><p>Sanji le savait. Lorsque Zoro disait quelque chose, il le pensait. Lorsqu'il disait qu'il allait faire quelque chose, il le faisait. Mais, rappelez-lui à quel moment il avait prévu de devenir hyper chiant?<p>

Explications.

Zoro était devenu le pro de l'esquive, fouteur de vent professionnel. C'était nouveau et ça ne plaisait pas à Sanji. Ce dernier saisissait chaque instant possible pour retourner à l'attaque, à chaque moment d'inattention ou d'absence de la part du reste de l'équipage, il en profitait.

Ou du moins il voulait en profiter. Puisque son petit jeu avait été mis à jour, le radar de Zoro s'était activé. Depuis, chaque fois qu'il voyait Sanji se rapprocher un peu trop près de lui, il s'en allait. Dès qu'il commençait à parler d'un sujet un peu plus intime, il changeait de sujet, et s'il y avait des doubles sens, il lui clouait le bec par une réplique bien sentie.

Trois jours que ça durait.

Cela dit, à aucun moment il ne lui avait cassé la figure comme Sanji le pensait. Zoro préférait lui lancer des vannes, des objets à la figure, mais il n'y avait pas cette même intensité comme durant leurs habituelles bagarres. C'était différent. Comme si Zoro voulait lui prouver que ce n'était pas important pour lui.

En fait, on aurait dit qu'il cherchait à éviter le moindre contact avec le cuisinier. Enfin, le résultat était le même, Sanji faisait du sur place.

Et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. A chaque fois qu'ils étaient seuls pourtant, Sanji en avait profité pour tenter quelque chose. Mais en vain. A chaque fois … qu'ils étaient seuls?

Bien malgré lui, Sanji afficha un sourire de psychopathe alors qu'il se trouvait en train de couper des carottes. Oh, il venait d'avoir une idée démente …

« Ha ha ha … tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir, Marimo ... »

[…]

La nuit était tombée sur les mers. Le Thousand Sunny continuait son chemin, portant à son bord un équipage endormi. Enfin, presque.

Sanji était allongé sur son lit, immobile. Mais parfaitement éveillé. Il attendait le retour du tour de garde d'un homme aux cheveux verts. Si celui-ci ne s'était pas endormi bien entendu … Alors pour s'occuper, il observait le dortoir. Il entendait les respirations de ses compagnons, mêlées à des ronflements. Il put même percevoir le soupir bienheureux de Chopper. Il trouverait ça sûrement adorable si ses pensées n'étaient pas toutes dirigées ailleurs, vers la porte et surtout vers celui qui devait la franchir dans peu de temps.

Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, le cuisinier entendit la porte s'ouvrir et des pas résonner doucement dans la chambre. Il vit la silhouette de Zoro passer devant lui, et en profita pour parler, enfin :

«C'est bon, le bateau suit sa route ou tu nous as perdus?

- Ha ha, très drôle. »

Fin de la discussion. C'était juste histoire de lui faire savoir qu'il ne dormait pas, enfin, de le prévenir. Puisqu'il saurait assez tôt qu'il était parfaitement éveillé.  
>Zoro se déshabilla sous les yeux du cuisinier, pour aller se coucher sans plus tarder.<p>

Obéissant à une impulsion qu'il ne put contrôler, Sanji se leva alors de son hamac pour rejoindre la couche de Zoro.

Celui-ci n'en crut pas ses yeux lorsqu'il vit le blond soulever son drap.

« Hé, mais t'es pas bien !

- Si si, pourquoi ?

- Ils dorment tous, arrête ton cirque maintenant et laisse-moi pioncer.

- C'est toi qui es bruyant. »

Sans plus rien ajouter, Sanji alla rejoindre Zoro dans son lit, rabattant le drap sur eux. La chose ne plaisait visiblement pas au second. Mais voilà, il n'avait pas le choix. Parce que cela faisait partie de son plan.

Le blond vit que Zoro s'apprêtait à lui hurler dessus, chose qu'il aurait sûrement faite à sa place également. Mais il ne voulait vraiment pas attirer l'attention sur eux. Leurs amis étaient tous plongés dans un profond sommeil, et il avait envie de profiter de ce moment d'inattention de leur part. Alors il posa sa main sur la bouche de l'autre homme, et lui fit signe de se taire

« Shht … sois plus tranquille, tu vas les réveiller »

Il sentit sous ses doigts la mâchoire de Zoro se serrer, et fut soudainement très heureux que rien ne se trouvait à la portée de ses dents. Si ce n'était sa main. Mais il l'aurait mise à couper que jamais l'autre homme n'allait blesser l'une de ses précieuses mains. Ils pouvaient se battre aussi longtemps qu'ils le voulaient, jamais Zoro ne ferait ça. Il ne l'avait jamais fait. Pourquoi allait-il commencer ? Par ce que Sanji s'était tapé l'incruste dans son lit ? Voyons …

Enfin, si Zoro ne s'était peut-être pas totalement calmé, il semblait avoir compris qu'il ne devait pas faire de bruit. Lui non plus n'avait pas envie que ses amis les découvrent tous deux dans un même lit. Là, même un parfait abruti comprendrait des choses.

Voilà le plan de Sanji : si lorsqu'ils étaient seuls lui pouvait aller le chercher librement, Zoro pouvait l'envoyer bouler tout aussi librement. Alors, il n'avait pas eu le choix : Sanji s'était résolu à prendre l'équipage « en otage » pour le bien de sa cause.

Sanji retira alors sa main de sa bouche, pour la remplacer par la sienne. Sous lui, Zoro joua la carte de l'indifférence. Il n'eut aucune réaction à ce contact. Son œil était parfaitement ouvert et, si c'était possible, l'aurait tué du regard. Les gestes de Sanji ne lui faisaient rien, il était bien décidé à faire de cette phrase une vérité.

Le blond ne se décourageapas pour autant. Il laissa glisser ses mains le long du corps musclé de son nakama, lentement. Sanji se permit alors, avec délice, de découvrir les formes de celui-ci, ainsi que la texture de sa peau. Son corps alla se rapprocher de celui immobile de Zoro, glissant ses jambes contre les siennes.

L'espace d'un instant, il se demanda si Zoro était capable d'entendre son propre cœur battre. Parce qu'il avait l'impression qu'il battait si fort qu'il serait capable de réveiller tout le bateau. Depuis le temps que le blond désirait un contact comme celui-ci, depuis le temps qu'il le regardait dormir, tuant tous ses désirs, pour finalement les voir renaître le lendemain … Mais encore, le borgne ne répondait pas. Pas encore.

Mais Sanji était bel et bien décidé à trouver toutes les zones sensibles de ce corps tant désiré.

Il libéra ensuite la bouche résolument fermée de Zoro pour aller dans son cou, y apposant ses lèvres doucement, laissant ses mains vagabonder à leur guise.  
>Lorsqu'il se mit à lécher, toujours dans une lenteur extrême malgré son envie de lui, le cou de Zoro, il sentit nettement celui-ci se tendre. Sanji eut alors un sourire et continua son œuvre, léchant, mordillant, embrassant le cou du bretteur. Ses mains longeaient la cicatrice qui lui barrait le torse, de haut en bas. Trop bas selon le goût de l'épéiste :<p>

« Arrête ça tout de suite, ordonna Zoro de sa voix la plus sérieuseque lui permettait le moment.

- Non, je crois que j'ai très envie de continuer. Pas toi ? »

Zoro ne put réprimer un sursaut de surprise, maudissant ses faiblesses si humaines, lorsqu'il sentit la main de Sanji s'aventurer encore plus bas. Et ce qu'il lui faisait dans le cou commençait à l'échauffer sérieusement. Presque à regret, il sentit le cuisinier cesser cela, et retrouva la bouche du blond plaquée contre la sienne.  
>Cette fois-ci, il ne resta pas de marbre et lui accorda l'entrée à sa bouche lorsqu'il sentit sa langue la lui demander.<p>

Zoro semblait avoir oublié que c'était le type le plus chiant qu'il lui ait été donné de rencontrer qui commençait à le faire planer.

Ce soir, le baiser en fut réellement un.  
>Il n'y avait pas de violence dans leurs gestes. Peut-être était-ce dû à la proximité des autres, obligeant l'un comme l'autre à rester un maximum discret.<p>

Sanji put alors parfaitement profiter du moment. Il sentait ces fameux papillons dans son ventre, un délicieux frisson traverser son corps en sentant la langue de Zoro jouer avec la sienne.  
>Et il crut mourir de bonheur lorsqu'il sentit Zoro abandonner toute tentative de résistance.<p>

C'est que pour le moment, les choses étaient plutôt agréables au goût du sabreur.

Et, malgré sa maigre expérience sur le sujet, il pouvait dire sans se tromper que Sanji savait bien embrasser. Ça, il ne l'avouerait jamais à haute voix. Il pouvait courir. Pour le moment, il avait, un peu, envie d'en goûter d'avantage. Grâce à la magie du dentifrice, il n'y avait plus cet arrière-goût de cigarette comme l'autre jour.

Lorsque Sanji lui avait sauté dessus dans la vigie, il devait avouer qu'il n'avait rien compris à ce qui lui arrivait. Voir le cuistot se jeter sur lui comme un affamé, ça l'avait surpris. Il avait même cru à une mauvaise blague.

Pourtant ce soir, il sentait que ce n'en n'était pas une. Et il sentait qu'il aimait ce baiser, même si l'envie de lui exploser la tête contre le mur persistait.

Mais ce n'était pas dans ce but qu'il avait abandonné l'idée de résister. Ou du moins, pas totalement. Juste une envie. Comme ça. Cherchez pas. Zoro ne cherchait pas lui non plus. Il se disait simplement que demain, le cuistot allait d'avantage en chier.

Afin de reprendre leur souffle, ils mirent fin au baiser.

Malgré l'obscurité, Sanji voyait parfaitement que Zoro ne comprenait pas pourquoi il faisait tout ça. Tant mieux.  
>Le chef eut un sourire avant de glisser ses mains le long du corps hâlé, et finalement, laissa l'une d'entre elles descendre plus bas que tout à l'heure. Il vit l'escrimeur se tendre, et esquisser un geste pour l'éjecter. De sa main libre, Sanji alla prendre l'un de ses poignets, et vin de nouveau capturer ses lèvres. Et il se dit qu'il avait bien fait, car il venait d'étouffer le gémissement que Zoro allait pousser lorsque sa main s'était posée sur sa virilité.<p>

Zoro n'avait pu se retenir en sentant sa main à cet endroit.

Son corps se crispa lorsque les doigts de ce crétin commencèrent un va-et-vient à travers la fine couche de vêtements.  
>Sa tête lui hurlait de faire quelque chose. De le repousser, de lui mordre les lèvres, de lui casser la gueule, de le castrer, de lui faire une tête au carré, n'importe quoi, mais quelque chose. Sa tête lui hurlait de ne pas rester ainsi, à subir ces délicieuses attentions.<p>

Tandis que son corps lui ordonnait de ne surtout pas laisser partir le blond. Parce que s'il s'était crispé, c'était en majeure partie dû à la surprise, mais pas que. Ses baisers dans son cou, ses mains sur lui, cette bouche audacieuse, cela ne le laissait pas indifférent.

Et on peut dire que Sanji était le mieux placé pour avoir remarqué que ses caresses eurent l'effet escompté.  
>Ravalant un sourire qui aurait pu passer pour celui d'un pur pervers et donner une bonne raison à Zoro de l'exploser, il continua de plus belle ses attouchements, délaissant la bouche pour descendre, à son cou, puis à son torse dénudé.<p>

Puis il remonta à l'oreille de Zoro, et, chuchotant, lui demanda :

«Dis-moi, ça fait combien de temps que tu ne l'a pas fait?

- Fait … quoi au juste? Demanda l'escrimeur, totalement l'ouest.

- Fais pas l'innocent. T'envoyer en l'air je veux dire.»

Zoro manqua de s'étrangler sous le coup de la surprise. Ce qui ravit on ne peut plus Sanji.

« Quel dommage, pourtant …»

Il se rapprocha de lui, allant chatouiller l'oreille du bretteur, d'une manière un peu trop … excitante. Et encore, ce n'était rien comparé aux paroles qu'il lui susurra d'une voix sensuelle :

«Je suis sûr qu'en toi sommeil un pur démon de luxure qui n'attend qu'une chose ...»

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, volontairement, puisque sa bouche alla mordiller gentiment l'oreille de l'autre homme. Mais ce n'était plus son oreille qui était importante pour Zoro. Puisqu'il avait senti la main de Sanji se glisser dans son pantalon. Et il ne put retenir un frisson, proche de l'excitation.

Zoro n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que le pseudo démon de luxure pouvait bien vouloir. Il avait une nette idée de ce que lui, voulait : que Sanji continue, et termine ce qu'il faisait. Il porta la main à sa bouche lorsque la main si fine du blond se rapprocha de plus en plus de son membre, afin d'étouffer tout gémissement qu'il n'aurait pu retenir, se fichant soudainement pas mal de sentir son propre corps se cambrer.

D'ailleurs, le blond n'en menait pas large non plus. De voir ainsi Zoro, le souffle court, les jambes liées aux siennes, mordant sa main pour que personne ne l'entende soupirer de plaisir … de savoir qu'il était à l'origine de cet état, Sanji sentit alors sa propre virilité réagir. Il se lécha les lèvres alors que sa main allait prendre le membre du sabreur et lui faire voir les étoiles.

« Ouah … crevé. »

Zoro et Sanji se figèrent aussitôt.

La porte venait de s'ouvrir, laissant apparaître un Usopp somnolent, ne demandant qu'une chose ; son lit. Il bâilla en refermant la porte, passa devant le lit de Zoro, occupé par les deux, hommes, le lit vide de Sanji, et grimpa sur le lit du dessus pour se coucher. Quelques secondes plus tard, il avait rejoint le pays des rêves.

Pas les deux ex-futurs amants.

Cette intervention eut le mérite de retirer toute envie de continuer au sabreur. Et le fit revenir à la réalité. Il sentit un malaise l'envahir en réalisant que …

_« Le cuistot allait me branler. »_

Zoro et la poésie... Mais il n'avait pas le temps d'en composer un poème, réalisant toute l'horreur de la situation. Parce que oui, il y avait pire :

_« Le cuistot m'a fait bander. »_

Et là encore, il y avait pire :

_« J'ai aimé ça. »_

Oh que oui ! Et pas qu'un peu. Il ne pouvait plus se mentir. Ni à lui, et encore moins à Sanji.

Zoro sentait son corps entier réclamer la suite des choses, ses muscles étaient tendus, sa respiration hachée. Il avait le regard perdu dans le vide, l'une de ses mains occupée à étouffer ses propres gémissements et l'autre accrochée à l'épaule de Sanji. Si Usopp n'était pas entré à ce moment, qui sait jusqu'où ça aurait pu aller. Il remercia intérieurement son ami au long-nez pour l'avoir fait redescendre sur terre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Cette fois ci, il réussit à agir, à repousser le corps de Sanji du sien, à retirer sa main baladeuse, mettant une distance raisonnable entre eux.

« Va te coucher maintenant, murmura Zoro.

- Je …

- Maintenant. »

La voix de Zoro était assez ferme pour lui faire comprendre que s'il insistait il n'aurait aucun scrupule à lui défoncer la tête.

Le blond ne préféra pas tenter une nouvelle approche. Le feu de l'action passé, retour à la case départ. Zoro attendit que Sanji se soit levé pour tirer le drap sur lui et lui tourner le dos. Il se força à se calmer rapidement pour pouvoir s'endormir et ne plus y penser, sachant que le lendemain, ce souvenir allait venir à lui.

Le chef opta pour sortir du dortoir, sachant parfaitement qu'il ne trouverait pas le sommeil.

Il était mitigé.

D'un côté, il avait envie de noyer un certain sniper, mais de l'autre, il se sentait très léger. Parce que maintenant il en était sûr, Zoro n'était pas insensible, même pas du tout. Il se retint de faire une danse de la victoire et préféra s'allumer une cigarette en contemplant la mer de nuit.

Même si la frustration était toujours présente, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi joyeux.


	8. Ajoutez y un zest de citron

Bonjour tout le monde voici la suite de la fic !

Désolée pour le retard quand à la publication, mais vous vous en doutez, ma correctrice et moi même avons une vie à coté. Et puis, je préfère vous faire attendre un peu et vous servir un chapitre correct que de vous inonder de chapitres bâclés.  
>Merci Kimoha pour la correction, et si par quelques fautes j'ai pu malgré tout te faire rigoler, alors tant mieux ! x)<p>

Merci pour tous les commentaires que vous laissez si gentiment, ça me fait plaisir de vous faire plaisir.  
>Bonne lecture!<p>

* * *

><p>Il y a des jours où Zoro se cognerait volontiers la tête contre le premier mur venu.<p>

Lorsque Sanji, prédateur, obsédé sexuel et vicieux pervers selon lui, avait envie de venir vers lui pour tenter de lui sauter dessus, ou pour lui faire des allusions salaces, il n'y avait aucun problème! Il y avait toujours un moment de calme où le reste de l'équipage ne regardait pas. Ou alors le blond savait mieux saisir les occasions que lui.

Enfin non. Il n'était pas non plus aussi débile que Sanji. C'est vraiment que ce jour-là, Zoro n'avait trouvé aucune occasion de parler à Sanji.

Oui, parce que Zoro souhaitait lui parler. Et non pas lui casser la figure et faire en sorte que sa face ressemble réellement à son avis de recherche.  
>Oui, c'était en partie par rapport à ce qui s'était passé hier soir dans le dortoir.<p>

Non, il ne voulait pas lui parler dans le but de le convaincre d'oublier. Il savait que ce serait inutile. Déjà parce que Sanji allait à tous les coups continuer son petit manège. Maintenant que Zoro connaissait les intentions du blond, c'est à dire avoir une partie de jambes en l'air avec lui, il savait qu'il n'allait pas abandonner. Pas en si bon chemin.

Et il n'avait pas l'intention de le faire abandonner. Tour d'abord parce que comme dit, Sanji n'allait pas le faire. Et parce que, d'un côté, Zoro n'avait pas envie qu'il s'arrête. Il n'avait qu'à repenser à la soirée de la veille pour sentir une chaleur traverser son corps. Donc, il ne repensait pas à ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Il l'avait déjà fait. Au réveil.

Peu après avoir ouvert l'œil, il n'avait eu qu'à tourner la tête du côté du lit vide de Sanji pour s'en rappeler. Et pour méditer brièvement dessus. Oui, ce que Sanji lui avait fait l'avait terriblement excité. Ça c'était clair.

Et oui, ça le dérangeait, parce que c'était justement Sanji qui l'avait fait planer.  
>Et pour finir, il n'avait qu'à y repenser pour se sentir à nouveau excité. Alors il avait cessé net d'y penser.<p>

Donc pour résumer, les gestes de Sanji l'avaient excité, et, malgré ce qu'il se disait encore hier matin, ça ne lui avait pas déplu du tout. Il faudrait être dingue pour ne pas apprécier ce qu'il lui avait fait d'ailleurs.

Et il ne se posait pas de questions existentielles sur le pourquoi du comment ça l'excitait : c'était comme ça. Un point c'est tout. Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre de se casser la tête. Encore moins pour le blondinet. Les choses étaient ainsi, point final. Ce n'était pas non plus comme si ça lui déplaisait. Si tel était le cas, la, il aurait certainement pris son temps pour y méditer d'avantage.

Enfin le problème persistait: il n'avait toujours pas pu mettre certains points au clair.

Adossé au mur, à mi-chemin entre le monde réel et le monde des rêves, Zoro tentait tant bien que mal de fermer l'œil. C'est que c'était compliqué d'y arriver lorsque certains souvenirs venaient le hanter. Et encore plus si on marchait non loin de lui. Zoro vit du coin de l'œil Sanji se diriger vers la salle de bains. Oh, c'était LE moment ! Il se releva aussitôt, bien décidé à aller ouvrir la porte que venait de fermer le blond pour aller lui causer!

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas prévu que le duo le plus improbable de toute la planète, à savoir un renne avec une truffe bleue et un squelette doté d'une coupe afro, allaient venir lui sauter dessus, les larmes aux yeux.

« Zoroooooooooo, couina Chopper en s'accrochant à lui, aide-nous !

- Zoro-san, tu es notre seul espoir ! renchérit Brook.

- Pardon? »

Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment pour que ses deux amis aient un besoin apparemment urgent de lui. Mais que pouvait-il faire contre ça? Il soupira, résigné, et leur dit :

« Bon, expliquez-moi au moins ce qui se passe. Chopper arrête de pleurer, et dis-moi tout.

- Bvoui … ajouta le médecin en s'essuyant la truffe. Il y a des … des … des ….

- Des ? Demanda Zoro.

- Des fantôôôôômes ! répondit le musicien dans un cri proche de l'agonie.

- C'est vrai Zoro ! Ils nous pourchassent depuis des jours maintenant mais on arrive pas à les trouver !

- Bah voyons, soupira Zoro. Allez donc en parler à Robin, je suis sûr que ça l'intéresserait.

- Elle a dit qu'il était possible que ce soit des fantômes dévoreurs de cerveau ! couina Chopper.

- Bon. Et à Nami ? proposa l'homme aux cheveux verts.

- Non, répondit Brook, elle nous a cogné en nous disant qu'elle n'avait pas que ça à faire...

- Et …

- Zoro, s'il te plaît ! le coupa Chopper, proche du malaise.

- Bon sang ... »

Donc selon eux, Zoro n'avait que ça à faire et il se ficherait de se faire dévorer le cerveau ? Allons bon … Zoro se massa le crâne avant de se relever. Il n'avait pas trop le choix, s'il voulait avoir sa paix pour aller discuter avec le cuisinier débile, il allait devoir régler cet incident. Du moins si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi.

« Bon, je m'en vais chasser ces fantômes. Restez-là. »

Chopper et Brook le regardèrent s'éloigner comme s'il était leur héros (ce qui, pour le moment, était le cas).  
>Inutile d'être un génie de la trempe de Robin pour deviner qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une blague de quelqu'un du navire. Quelqu'un de pas très futé d'ailleurs. Zoro n'eut qu'à suivre les ricanements qui provenaient de derrière ce tonneau pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Effectivement, il y avait bien des fantômes. Deux.<p>

Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis terrorisés et se demanda comment ils avaient fait pour ne pas remarquer qu'il ne s'agissait que de deux draps. Et comment n'avaient-ils pas vu que l'un portait des sandales, et que l'autre avait visiblement un très long nez. Tout ça pour ça ? Il aurait dû s'y attendre. Il se racla alors la gorge et parla d'une voix claire pour que les quatre personnes l'entendent :

« Fuyez fantômes ! Quittez ce navire ! Arrière ! » dit-il d'une voix théâtrale.

Chopper et Brook le déclarèrent alors héros national, tandis qu'il allait traîner loin d'eux les deux plaisantins_._ Une fois assez loin d'eux, Zoro souleva les draps pour découvrir Luffy et Usopp, à mi-chemin entre la peur de se faire trancher et le fou rire. Zoro roula de l'œil, se disant qu'ils s'amusaient comme ils pouvaient. Certains faisaient du harcèlement sexuel, d'autres se déguisaient en fantômes.  
>Soit.<p>

« Ne recommencez plus, ils étaient au bord de la crise cardiaque.

- Ouais, mais c'était trop drôle! se justifia Luffy.

- Surtout quand on l'a surpris dans son cabinet! ajouta Usopp. Il ne s'y attendait pas !

- Ouais … soupira Zoro. Gardez au moins ça pour Halloween. »

Il vit dans leurs yeux qu'il venait de dire une sacrée connerie. Bon, cette stupide fête n'était pas prête d'arriver, et en attendant, tout le monde aurait la paix ! Il veilla cependant à ce que les deux compères ne recommencent pas leurs âneries en emportant les draps avec lui.

Ainsi chacun pu retourner à ses occupations. Et pour Zoro, l'occupation se trouvait dans la salle de bains. Il rebroussa chemin, et s'assura que personne ne le voyait avant de s'arrêter devant la porte. Il respira un bon coup : quand faut y aller, faut y aller ! Il ouvrit sans plus attendre la porte de la salle de bains, découvrant un Sanji en train de boutonner sa chemise.

Enfin, celui-ci stoppa sa tâche lorsqu'il entendit le bruit. Il avait tourné la tête pour voir qui venait le déranger. Zoro? Il afficha un air visiblement surpris. Que voulait-il donc?

« Il faut qu'on cause. »

Zoro referma la porte derrière lui, à clé, pour être sûr que personne n'aurait la merveilleuse idée d'ouvrir ou de jeter un œil. Sanji le regarda faire, calmement.

« Et de quoi veux-tu parler?

- A ton avis ? »

Sanji savait parfaitement. Même si ça ne ressemblait pas à Zoro de vouloir parler. D'habitude, il agissait et réfléchissait, peut-être, après. Pourquoi cette fois ci voulait-il parler? Parce que c'était nouveau pour lui qu'un mec lui saute dessus ? Parce qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de ressentir du plaisir au contact d'un homme ? Ce genre de questions ? Oui, dans ce cas, il voyait un peu pourquoi il venait le voir. Il devait se dire que Sanji en savait plus sur le sujet, et donc qu'il saurait quoi lui répondre.  
>Sanji eut alors un petit sourire, fier de pouvoir apprendre un truc à Zoro. Il se retourna vers le vert et s'adossa au mur :<p>

« Je t'écoute, dit le cuisinier.

- Pourquoi tu veux à tout prix me sauter dessus? »

Sanji se retint de justesse de fermer les yeux. Encore une fois Zoro le surprenait.

« Tu ne voulais pas parler de toi ?

- Non. »

Le ton était très calme. Non, pourquoi voudrait-il parler de lui-même ? Zoro n'en n'avait pas besoin. Tout était clair pour lui, pas de soucis.

Visiblement, Zoro avait besoin de savoir ce qui motivait le blond. Bon, sur ce, allons-y gaiement !

« Parce que tu me plais. Je ne vais pas te faire un dessin non plus ?

- Je te plais?

- Oui, et pas qu'un peu.

- Et je le prends comment ça?

- C'est moi qui te prendrait, et dans le sens que tu veux.»

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil pour ponctuer sa phrase. Zoro regretta soudainement d'avoir posé cette question.

Sanji alla poser sa main à côté de la tête verte, coinçant le corps de Zoro entre la porte et lui-même. Sauf que l'épéiste n'était plus de cet avis :

« Dégage, pesta Zoro. Si tu crois que je vais me laisser prendre comme ça, tu fais erreur.

- Ah, tu crois ?

- Tu pensais quoi ? Que j'allais te dire un truc du genre : « Ah oui Sanji! Prends-moi, baise-moi fort, fais-moi crier ton nom afin que toutes les mers sachent que tu baises comme un dieu ? »

Outre le fait que ledit Sanji fut troublé par le fait que Zoro ait employé son prénom, ce fut le reste de ses propos qui ne le laissèrent pas indifférent.

« On dirait que j'ai visé juste, remarqua l'épéiste.

- Au contraire. »

Zoro soupira, agacé. Le blond lui, prit l'homme par les hanches pour le plaquer au mur le plus proche, violemment. Puis, le regardant bien en face, il laissa son bassin se coller à celui de l'objet de ses désirs et lui dire d'une voix grave :

« Je te ferais subir les pires obscénités, à un point que tu ne sauras même plus ton propre prénom. »

A ces mots, Zoro sentit tout son sang déserter son corps pour aller se loger dans son bas ventre.

Ainsi collé contre le cuisinier, celui-ci ne pouvait pas avoir raté cette réaction. Putain cette phrase ne devrait pas l'exciter. Non! Et le résultat était là, l'effet était plus que réussi. Il sentit nettement son cœur s'emballer, une vague de chaleur monter en lui alors que les dents du blond allaient se planter dans sa clavicule. Il ne chercha même plus à se défaire de son étreinte lorsqu'il sentit ses mains glisser sous ses vêtements, effleurant ses flancs. Il ne retint pas non plus ses propres mains qui vinrent s'accrocher à la chemise de Sanji.

A quoi bon lutter contre son désir ? Contre ses envies ? Tout ce qu'on y gagnerait, c'est une amplification de la chose et le risque de tout empirer. Zoro ne se posa pas non plus de question par rapport à la situation. Déjà parce que son cerveau n'était plus disponible, et ensuite, parce que ce n'était pas son genre.

La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'était que Sanji commençait sérieusement à le chauffer. Que c'était Sanji.

Se rappelant cela, il dégagea le blond sur le mur d'en face avec force. Sanji le regarda alors, surpris par cette réaction. Hé, quoi ? Il y avait pas une seconde il avait droit à un Zoro ouvert à toutes propositions obscènes, et voilà qu'il faisait sa prude ?

« Salopard. »

Ce fut la seule chose que Zoro lui dit, avant de se jeter sur lui pour venir l'embrasser, voracement, allant coincer le corps plus fin du blond entre le mur et lui.

Sanji avait l'espace d'un instant oublié qu'en toutes circonstances, Zoro restait Zoro. Et qu'il n'allait pas se soumettre gentiment. Peu importait, au moins il ne fuyait pas.

S'engagea alors une lutte pour la dominance, tant au niveau du baiser, que par rapport à l'autre. C'était celui qui réussirait à plaquer l'autre sous lui, celui qui réussirait à faire d'avantage gémir l'autre... Ils en étaient même à un point où ils allaient battre un record d'apnée pour ne pas rompre ce baiser. Et lorsqu'ils le firent enfin, ce fut pour aller embrasser, mordre, lécher, goûter tout ce qu'ils trouvaient. Une oreille, un cou, une épaule, la moindre parcelle de peau disponible y passait.

Ils se goûtaient, avidement, obéissant à ce besoin, cette envie de l'autre.

La chaleur de la pièce commençait à monter, lentement mais sûrement. Ce qui poussa Zoro à ouvrir la chemise du chef, laissant celui-ci le débarrasser de ses propres vêtements, l'autorisant à les faire tomber à terre.

« Et dire que je venais de mettre cette chemise … soupira Sanji, faussement vexé.

- Tu n'en n'auras pas besoin pour la suite, répondit Zoro dans un murmure rauque, de cette voix qui faisait frissonner Sanji.

- Oh, tu veux donc aller jusque-là? sourit le blond.

- Fais pas celui qui ne le sait pas.

- Pas de soucis, j'en suis ravi … »

Il passa ses bras autour du cou de Zoro alors que celui-ci se penchait vers lui pour l'embrasser. Oh que oui, il était ravi ! Il était excité comme pas possible de savoir que Zoro voulait aller jusqu'au bout ! Comme quoi l'idée de lui faire comprendre par A + B qu'avec lui il aurait la partie de jambes en l'air de sa vie était une très bonne idée. Titiller ses hormones fut la meilleure des solutions.

Et oui, Zoro n'en n'avait pas besoin de plus pour savoir ce qu'il voulait : aller jusqu'au bout. Après ce qui s'était passé hier soir, il lui restait dans la bouche un goût d'inachevé. Il avait envie que la suite se déroule, et tant pis si c'était avec Sanji. Quel est le mot exact pour ça déjà? Frustration ? Désir ? Un peu des deux. Sûrement.

Sans qu'ils ne s'en soient rendu compte, Zoro avait commencé à prendre le dessus sur le blond. Et ça, c'était un point sur lequel Sanji devait travailler de suite ! C'était lui qui allait mener la danse, pas l'inverse. Alors il se mit à l'embrasser encore plus avidement si possible, allongeant sans la moindre douceur son amant sous lui.

« Aucune délicatesse … marmonna Zoro.

- Désolé princesse, c'est pas dans mes intentions. »

Pour couper court aux protestations du bretteur, Sanji s'allongea sur lui, et fit onduler son bas ventre contre celui de Zoro. Cette action eut le mérite d'arracher un gémissement aux deux hommes. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Zoro put voir un sourire naître sur les lèvres du blond. Il eut alors tout le mal du monde à avaler sa salive, sachant ce qui l'attendait. Enfin, imaginant ce qui l'attendait plutôt.

Parce que Sanji avait recommencé à onduler, frottant dans un mouvement délicieux leurs membres, déjà éveillés_. _Il continua, encore et encore, jusqu'à voir Zoro se mordre les lèvres et renverser sa tête en arrière. Il le fit une nouvelle fois, d'une manière plus poussée, qui réussit à arracher un gémissement au vert. Sanji sentit son corps se cambrer sous lui, et les jambes de l'épéiste s'écarter pour laisser la place au blond dans un geste impudique.

Mais cela eut pour effet d'augmenter le désir de Sanji, qui ne se fit pas prier pour prendre place entre ses cuisses. Celui-ci se pencha sur Zoro, toujours le sourire aux lèvres :

« Tout va comme tu veux, Zoro ? »

Ledit Zoro ne put rien répondre. Si ce n'est ouvrir l'œil et tuer du regard le blond pour cette question à la con. Et pour avoir dit son prénom. C'est comme s'il avait franchi une limite. Comme s'ils étaient devenus plus intimes. Ce qui était tout de même le cas.

Pas de réponse ? Et bien tant pis, parce que Sanji continua de bouger son bassin contre celui de Zoro, qui s'était accroché aux flancs dénudés du blond. Et il n'en menait pas large. Il ne put retenir un nouveau gémissement lorsque le cuisinier apposa ses lèvres dans son cou. Il n'en pouvait plus, il lui en fallait plus !

« Putain, tu as bientôt fini de me faire patienter comme ça ? râla Zoro

- Quoi, tu en veux plus ? » répondit Sanji.

Mais il n'eut que le silence pour réponse. Bien sûr, ça arracherait la bouche de l'épéiste de le lui dire. Bon, il n'allait pas non plus risquer de le perdre. Alors il se redressa pour aller ouvrir leurs pantalons respectifs, sentant son excitation monter d'un cran.

«Sanji, tu as bientôt terminé? »

La voix de Nami avait retentit de l'autre côté de la porte ramenant brutalement les deux hommes à la réalité.

Le souffle court, l'esprit encore ailleurs, ils se regardèrent comme deux parfaits abrutis. Cette situation n'était pas sans rappeler la fois ou quelqu'un les avaient surpris dans la cuisine. Ou encore le soir précédent … Sanji se décida à élever la voix afin de ne pas inquiéter la rousse :

«Ah Nami, tu tombes bien ma chère. Je peux te demander un service ?

- J'écoute, fit la voix derrière la porte.

- J'ai oublié de prendre une chemise de rechange, aurais-tu l'amabilité de m'en donner une ?

- Ok, ça te fera …

- S'il te plaît Nami-swan, ajouta Sanji, plaquant sa main contre la bouche de Zoro qui s'apprêtait à pester contre elle.

- Bien bien, j'y vais. »

Ils entendirent les pas de la rouquine s'éloigner pour finalement disparaître. Zoro comprit que c'était un moyen pour qu'il puisse sortir de là sans se faire remarquer. Et il ne se fit pas prier, non sans avoir maudit la navigatrice jusqu'à sa dixième génération de descendants. Remettant ses habits, il sortit de la salle de bains avec ce désir qui lui tenaillait le bas-ventre, laissant le cuisinier dans le même état, après lui avoir lancé un bref regard.

Pas besoin de mots pour savoir que l'un comme l'autre allait profiter de la première occasion pour se sauter dessus. Zoro ne demanda pas son reste et partit de la salle de bains en vitesse pour éviter de se faire remarquer par qui que ce soit.

« Pas moyen de baiser tranquillement ici ... » marmonna pour lui-même Sanji avant de se gifler mentalement, la vulgarité de Zoro allait dépeindre sur lui.

Mais sérieusement … quand est-ce qu'ils pourraient avoir un moment de calme ?

Etait-ce vraiment trop demander?

A croire que oui …


	9. Mettez le tout à chauffer

Bonsoir à tous, j'espère que vous vous portez bien.  
>Pour égayer votre soirée, pour occuper votre week end, après un long dîner avec les grands parents, voici un nouveau chapitre de la Recette du Succès !<p>

Merci encore pour vos commentaires, je prends un grand plaisir à les lire, merci !  
>Et Kimoha vous remercie également, vous qui la félicitez pour son travail et vous avez bien raison.<p>

Régalez-vous bien !

* * *

><p>Une semaine était passée depuis le jour ou Zoro et Sanji avaient été sur le point de conclure. Une semaine durant laquelle l'un comme l'autre était plus au taquet que jamais pour trouver une occasion de se sauter dessus.<br>En vain.

Et cette situation ne plaisait que très peu à l'épéiste.

Si on avait dit à Zoro, qu'un jour, il chercherait la moindre occasion pour aller s'envoyer en l'air avec le blond, il aurait tranché en fines rondelles le crétin auteur d'une telle débilité. Et ce volontiers. Et pourtant, voilà ce à quoi il était réduit : trouver un moment pour assouvir ses pulsions.

_« Sérieux, ça craint ... »_

Oh, et pourtant, il avait essayé un jour de se battre contre ça_._  
>En voyant qu'aucune occasion ne se présentait, il avait alors décidé que ce serait son occasion à lui pour oublier ça<em>.<em> Ainsi, durant toute une journée, il avait arrêté de penser à ça. Il s'était fait violence et avait usé de plusieurs techniques pour y arriver. Entre un entraînement plus difficile que d'habitude, une longue séance de méditation et éviter du mieux qu'il le pouvait le blond, il avait eu de quoi faire. Et cela marchait plutôt bien. Zoro était sur le point de se traiter d'idiot pour avoir failli céder. Se laisser prendre par Sanji sans rien dire ? Marrante cette blague.

_« Il croyait vraiment m'avoir si __facilement, ce __crétin? Manquerait plus que __ça, tiens__! »_

Bref, Zoro était un peu plus soulagé. Mais bien sûr, tout ne se passe pas toujours comme on l'espère. Parce qu'au dîner, le soir-même, il avait eu le malheur de s'asseoir à côté de Sanji, chose qu'il avait évité de faire depuis qu'il l'avait percé à jour. S'il s'était assis ailleurs, il n'aurait peut-être plus eu ce désir si violent qui le tenaillait.

Alors qu'il était en train d'écouter tranquillement une nouvelle histoire du si preux et courageux Capitaine Usopp, il avait senti une main sur sa cuisse.  
>Il n'y avait personne à sa gauche. A sa droite, il y avait Sanji. Voulant tout de même vérifier que ce n'était pas Robin qui lui faisait une blague, de très mauvais goût, il avait jeté un coup d'œil pour savoir à qui appartenait cette main. Il avait eu du mal à avaler le saké qu'il avait en bouche en ayant la confirmation qu'il s'agissait de la main de Sanji.<p>

Celui-ci l'avait posée sur sa cuisse, tout en écoutant, visiblement attentivement, le récit d'Usopp. L'escrimeur tenta de le dégager, sans attirer l'attention sur eux, ce qui était mission impossible. Il avait beau bouger sa jambe autant qu'il voulait, la main du cuisinier restait. Il avait été tenté de lui planter un couteau dedans pour tout dire. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Alors il fit comme si de rien n'était, comme si cette main ne lui caressait pas la cuisse. Ce n'était pas comme si elle commençait à s'aventurer beaucoup trop loin en fait.

Sentant une vague de chaleur lui enflammer le bas-ventre, Zoro vida d'une traite sa coupe de saké. Comme si ça pouvait l'aider à oublier que le cuisinier le caressait sous la table. Devant tous leurs amis en plus !

_« Et en plus il ne sait plus se tenir ! Sale cuistot pervers! Et putain, pourquoi tes mains savent faire toutes sortes de merveilles? Dérangé du sourcil! »_

Il disait ça, mais d'un autre côté, il lui avait fallu cinq bonnes minutes avant d'avoir l'idée de se lever de table. Ce fut un pur miracle que personne n'ait rien remarqué, vu l'état dans lequel il était …

Zoro ne savait pas s'il avait juste envie de Sanji, ou bien s'il avait envie de s'envoyer en l'air et que son attention s'était portée sur le blond, seulement car il était la seule personne à bord avec laquelle il pourrait se soulager. Il l'ignorait. A choisir, ce serait plutôt la seconde situation. Il ne rêvait pas du cuisinier à chaque instant, il ne louchait pas sur lui … Juste cette envie qui le tenaillait.

Il détestait cette situation pour tout dire. Zoro avait horreur d'être dominé par quoi que ce soit. Non, Sanji ne le dominait pas. C'était ses envies, ou ses besoins sexuels. Il se ficherait bien des claques pour être tombé si bas que ça. Laisser les plus bas désirs de l'humanité s'emparer de lui était un fait qui ne lui plaisait pas. Raison pour laquelle il avait voulu remédier à cela.

Alors un matin, résigné à tout faire pour arranger son cas, il avait commencé à se toucher dans son lit. Même si généralement, il n'était pas un adepte des plaisirs solitaires, ce jour-ci, il lui semblait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Comme ça, il serait débarrassé de ce problème sans avoirquelque choseà faire avec l'autre débile.

_« Tant pis, aux grands maux les grands moyens... ou remèdes ? Qu'importe. »_

Ça lui avait paru être une bonne idée. Sauf lorsqu'il s'était mis à imaginer que c'était Sanji, endormi non loin de lui, qui le caressait. Il avait tout de suite arrêté ce qu'il faisait, un peu dégoûté de lui-même sur le coup. Ensuite, il avait maudit le cuisinier jusqu'à sa trentième descendance, avant de se dire qu'il allait veiller à ce que le blond n'en n'ait jamais. Il s'était recroquevillé sous son drap, fixant d'un œil mauvais la chevelure blonde non loin de lui.

_« Face de citron périmé, je te hais t'imagine même pas combien! C'est de ta faute si je suis dans cet état ! Qu'__est-ce__ que je donnerais pas pour t'éclater contre un mur, te trancher en morceaux, te baiser … »_

A ces pensées, Zoro se dit qu'il le haïssait pour avoir réussi à inclure dans la liste de ses sévices réservés au blond l'idée de retrouvailles au fond d'un lit. Dire qu'il y a peu il pensait que Sanji n'était qu'un moyen comme un autre pour assouvir ses pulsions, maintenant, il ne savait plus trop. Tant pis, pour l'instant, il allait picoler.

Après une matinée bien occupée à s'entraîner, il s'était alors allongé sur le pont arrière, une bouteille de saké à la main, profitant du beau temps pour piquer un petit roupillon bien mérité selon lui. Et même s'il n'était pas mérité, et bien il allait quand même dormir. Zoro était très bien installé là, et ferma l'œil pour dormir un peu. Ouais. C'était plutôt cool.

Les choses l'étaient moins lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose contre ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas besoin de bouger le moindre muscle pour savoir à qui appartenaient ces lèvres. Selon la façon dont il l'embrassait, il pouvait sentir la fine moustache du cuisinier. Et puis, maintenant, il savait qu'il n'y avait que lui pour aller le tripoter sur ce bateau. Il ouvrit tout de même son œil valide pour découvrir un Sanji plus excitant que jamais : le souffle haché, tremblant, brûlant. Zoro pouvait voir le désir briller dans cet œil si bleu.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu pour être dans un tel état ? Demanda Zoro.

- Ferme-la, j'en peux plus. »

Sanji prit alors place sur les cuisses de l'escrimeur pour lui retirer ses vêtements avec hargne, les déchirant presque. Il alla presser ses lèvres contre celles du plus bronzé avec empressement, mordant, léchant ces mêmes lèvres, et commença à faire onduler son bas ventre contre celui de Zoro, lui arrachant un grognement de surprise.

« Ça te plait, hein? demanda Sanji, d'une voix qui trahissait son état d'excitation.

- Parce que tu crois que je vais te répondre? pesta l'escrimeur. N'oublie pas que je ne peux pas te supporter. Je te déteste.

- C'est réciproque. N'empêche, tu aimes ça, je le sais. »

Ce n'était pas une question du tout. C'était un fait. Et oui, ils savaient tous deux que l'autre aimait ça. Plus qu'ils ne voudraient jamais l'avouer. Ils aimaient tous les deux ces contacts tout à fait insolites, inattendus. Zoro ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'aimait pas ces baisers violents partagés avec le cuisinier. Sinon, il l'aurait déjà envoyé balader. Lorsque Sanji l'échauffait, il adorait ça. Et il ne demandait qu'à aller plus loin, continuer encore sur le chemin de la découverte du corps de l'autre, pour finalement le conquérir totalement.

Zoro eut un tremblement lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Sanji ouvrir son pantalon. Le blond lui lança un clin d'œil avant de reculer, pour se baisser. L'épéiste eut un mal incroyable à se maîtriser en voyant la tête blonde se glisser entre ses cuisses, et lorsque sa bouche se rapprocha de son membre …

« AH ! »

Zoro se redressa brusquement, fixant un point éloigné devant lui, le corps en sueur.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'il n'y avait aucun cuisinier pervers dans les environs. Ses vêtements étaient toujours en place, non déchirés. Il lui fallut un instant de plus pour réaliser qu'il avait rêvé.

_« __Putain, quel __cauchemar! »_

Ou cauchemardé … Lui restait comme unique souvenir un bel état d'excitation, mêlé à un peu d'il ne savait quoi. Un état étrange qui ne lui plaisait pas.  
>Ensuite, il avait vidé le reste de sa bouteille à une très grande vitesse.<p>

En avalant l'alcool, il se dit que la situation ne pouvait plus durer, que ça craignait à fond. Il venait de faire un rêve à caractère érotique les mettant en scène, lui et l'autre débile.  
>Mais où allait le monde?<p>

Il ne voulait plus penser à ça. Ni au rêve, ni à la situation en fait. Ne pas oublier, mais ne pas ressasser.  
>Pour le moment, il se contentait de vivre sa vie au jour le jour.<br>Zoro refusait catégoriquement de prendre la tête à cause de Sanji.  
>Et il l'avait déjà trop fait à son goût.<p>

[...]

Pour Sanji, les choses étaient encore pires que pour Zoro.

C'était peut-être parce que lui avait dû attendre dans son coin plus longtemps. S'il était sadique et qu'il savait se maîtriser totalement, il ferait languir Zoro autant de temps que lui-même avait attendu.  
>Mais il avait trop envie de lui pour ça.<p>

_« Vraiment, je me répète, mais la tronche de brocolis m'emmerdera dans n'importe quelle situation. »_

Le plus difficile était sûrement de le voir tous les jours sans pouvoir le toucher. Certes, c'est ce qu'il subissait déjà avant. Mais les choses étaient différentes maintenant. Avant, il se contentait de regarder, sans plus. De désirer, sans oser demander.

Le coup de grâce fut certainement cet événement, à première vue anodin, qui s'était déroulé la veille dans l'après-midi. La journée avait commencé plus calmement que le reste des autres jours précédents. Luffy et Usopp étaient occupés à pêcher, motivés à ramener un poisson géant pour le croquer. Au bout d'un bon moment à attendre que ça morde, Luffy avait senti qu'il avait une touche. Alors tout heureux, il s'était mis au travail pour remonter son casse-croûte.

Cependant ce dernier n'était pas d'accord. Et après une lutte acharnée, le poisson avait tiré un coup trop sec ce qui surprit le capitaine et l'entraîna avec lui à la mer. Alarmé par les cris d'Usopp et voyant que le médecin de bord et le musicien s'apprêtaient à sauter à leur tour, Zoro avait réagi rapidement. D'abord, assommer les deux idiots. Inutile de devoir repêcher deux enclumes en plus. Ensuite, sauter à la mer pour ramener à bord du bateau leur capitaine. Il n'avait eu qu'à suivre les bulles pour le retrouver, le tirer à la surface, et le ramener sur le bateau :

«Luffy, ça va?

- Poissooooooon … avait gémit le capitaine.

- Ouais, il survivra. » avait annoncé Zoro.

Si le reste de l'équipage avait vu la scène comme quelque chose d'habituel à bord avant de retourner à leurs occupations, ce ne fut pas le cas de Sanji. C'est cliché, c'est attendu, mais il s'en fichait, les choses s'étaient déroulées ainsi : de voir le corps trempé de Zoro, dont les vêtements collaient à cette peau mate si appétissante, il avait eu aussitôt un coup de chaleur immense.

_« Ce type est l'incarnation même de la luxure, et ce con n'en n'a pas la moindre idée … Bon sang! »_

Et en voyant leur capitaine dans ses bras puissants, malgré l'absence totale d'ambiguïté, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de jalouser Luffy. Sanji ne demandait que ça, d'être aussi près de l'homme aux cheveux verts que l'était l'homme élastique à ce moment précis. Il s'était ensuite giflé mentalement pour avoir trouvé cette scène terriblement érotique.

_« Ne pense plus à ça, ne pense plus à ça Sanji ! »_

Mais il n'y avait plus eu ces moments, comme ceux où, à deux reprises, Sanji avait failli réussir sa mission, plus si secrète que ça. Et ça le tuait !  
>Parce qu'il savait maintenant que Zoro ne dirait pas non, bien au contraire. La frustration était toujours là, et elle s'était mêlée à autre chose : l'impatience. Il crevait d'envie de lui sauter dessus.<p>

Lorsqu'il le voyait à table, il devait se faire violence pour ne pas avoir de pensées obscènes envers Zoro, pour éviter de se faire remarquer.  
>Lorsqu'il le voyait s'entraîner sur le pont, il n'avait qu'à voir ce corps musclé travailler pour sentir un feu dévastateur se déclencher dans son bas-ventre. Ça le tuait.<p>

Et ça le tuait d'avantage lorsqu'il croisait le regard du chasseur de pirates. Il voyait parfaitement que lui aussi pensait à ce qu'il pensait lui-même. Sanji n'était pas dupe. Le désir était partagé, mais aucune occasion ne s'était encore présentée à eux.  
>Pas la moindre. Ou du moins lorsqu'ils le croyaient, il y avait toujours autre chose pour les stopper dans leur élan. Sanji n'en pouvait plus, il commençait à être à bout de nerfs. Il en avait assez de devoir se contenter de regarder Zoro de loin sans pouvoir le toucher.<p>

Le cuisinier avait tout bonnement besoin de l'avoir dans son lit une bonne fois pour toutes. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que cette simple envie de lui puisse tourner à l'obsession. A un point tel que ça le faisait souffrir. Il allait devenir dingue. Sanji s'en serait arraché les cheveux. Il avait envie de Zoro. Non, il avait besoin de lui.

_« J'ai besoin de son corps. Ça s'arrête à ça, mais c'est déjà trop. »_

C'est la conclusion à laquelle il était arrivé tout en rangeant la vaisselle propre. Il avait refermé les placards de la cuisine en soupirant.

Décidément, cette histoire lui prenait la tête. Un peu trop d'ailleurs. Dire qu'au début, il voulait seulement lui montrer qu'il pouvait avoir qui il voulait dans son lit! Ça avait évolué en un désir insoutenable, un membre de l'équipage au courant – et discret soit dit en passant – et deux frustrés.  
>Surtout Sanji.<br>Il respira alors profondément. Il devait se ressaisir, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il pourrait nourrir l'équipagece soir-là_. _

Aller, courage !

Le cuisinier descendit alors tranquillement dans la réserve, lorsqu'il entendit du bruit. Il sentit un certain énervement prendre possession de lui.  
>C'était Luffy qui voulait encore dévorer des pâtes crues? Cette fois-ci, Sanji le prendrait sur le fait ! Il s'approcha à pas de loup de la source du bruit.<br>Plus il s'approchait, plus il se disait que ça ne pouvait pas être le capitaine. Que ferait-il avec des bouteilles ?  
>Franky pour son cola ? Ou bien l'autre solution ?<p>

L'autre solution.

Sanji avait sous les yeux l'épéiste du navire en train de chercher une bouteille convenable à vider. Bah voyons. Il pensa d'abord à aller l'engueuler, disant que ce serait sa faute s'ils tombaient en panne d'alcool avant la prochaine île. Mais finalement, Sanji eut une meilleure idée.

_« Qu'importe si tu __existes __ou non, mais merci mon Dieu. »_

Sans un bruit, il verrouilla la porte de la réserve afin de s'assurer la tranquillité. A part lui-même, Zoro, ou Franky, peu de personnes descendaient ici. Les autres étaient tous occupés.

Ils avaient trouvé une occupation pour le moins étrange. Apparemment, ils naviguaient sur une zone où un poisson qui ressemblait à une poule et à un cheval en même temps vivait. Sanji ne voulait surtout pas savoir où est-ce que Luffy avait été cherché une telle idée. C'était sûrement Usopp qui avait raconté quelque chose y ressemblant.

Mais le fait est que, tout le navire voulait au moins vérifier cette histoire. Et surtout, une autre partie voulait pêcher cette chose afin de s'en faire un casse-croûte. Robin se disait que cela pouvait être intéressant à observer, on ne rencontre pas de telles créatures tous les jours après tout. Enfin, pour eux si. Mais ils n'étaient plus une référence depuis longtemps. Ça avait inspiré une chanson à Franky, alors lui et Brook chantaient gaiement sur le pont. Zoro avait décrété qu'il s'en foutait, et Sanji avait toute la vaisselle à faire. Ce qui fait qu'ils étaient les seuls sur ce bateau à ne pas attendre ce poisson mythique.  
>Alors, le voilà venu, le moment, l'occasion tant rêvée.<p>

Le cuisinier marcha derrière l'alcoolique afin de se placer juste derrière lui. Il alla alors plaquer le corps de Zoro contre le mur, et colla son torse au dos de l'escrimeur rendu muet par la surprise,à moins qu'il n'ait détecté le blond depuis un moment déjà. Il l'emprisonna de ses bras et sa bouche alla remonter à l'oreille du sabreur pour lui susurrer :

« Cette fois, je te tiens. »

Et il ne le lâcherait pas.


	10. A déguster bien chaud

Bonsoir tout le monde, comment allez vous?

Désolée du retard quand à la publication de ce chapitre, je suppose que vous comprendez, et j'espère surtout que la suite un peu plus bas suffira à me faire pardonner.  
>Encore une fois, merci à vous tous qui suivez cette fic, ça me fait plaisir ! Enfin, tous … est ce qu'il y a des lecteurs masculins ?<br>Et merci ma chère correctrice de prendre le temps de tout relire et corriger.

Aller bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>« Cette fois, je te tiens. »<p>

Zoro l'avait remarqué. Même si Sanji ne possédait pas une immense force dans ses bras, il avait l'impression que rien ni personne ne pourrait les faire bouger d'autour de sa personne. Presque aussitôt, il sentit les lèvres du blond se poser dans son cou, et le corps plus fin se coller au sien, et les mains habiles se glisser sous ses vêtements.

Oui, Zoro l'avait remarqué. Il l'avait entendu descendre, bien évidemment. Il savait que c'était Sanji sans même se retourner. Les autres étaient occupés.

Qui avait soufflé cette idée complètement farfelue d'un poisson qui ressemblait à tout sauf à ça? Zoro. Si cette occasion ne venait pas naturellement, alors il n'avait qu'à la créer. Tout bêtement. Alors il avait raconté cette histoire débile à Chopper, qui lui en avait parlé à Usopp pour lui demander s'il connaissait une telle créature. Comme prévu, Usopp lui avait raconté une histoire absurde où il l'avait dompté et puis pris dans son aquarium. Luffy qui était dans le coin, avait alors décidé de le pêcher, et avait clamé à tout l'équipage qu'il devait trouver ce poisson. Zoro avait alors décrété haut et fort s'en ficher, et vouloir picoler. Sanji, lui, avait toute la vaisselle à faire.

Zoro pensait aller voir le cuisinier pendant ce temps. Sauf qu'il avait entendu par la suite Sanji débouler, pressant un peu les choses. Alors il avait continué de faire semblant de s'intéresser aux bouteilles devant lui, jusqu'au moment où le cuisinier s'était approché de lui.

L'épéiste se retourna alors pour faire face à Sanji, lequel continuait de le bloquer contre le mur, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cette fois-ci, c'était différent de toutes les situations précédentes. Là, Zoro sentait que le blond était nettement décidé et voulait aller jusqu'au bout. Il le soupçonnait d'être capable d'égorger toute personne tentant de les emmerder. Cette idée troubla pas mal l'épéiste tandis qu'il sentait une jambe de Sanji se glisser entre les siennes. Il était clair que le cuisinier était bien plus entreprenant. Et il n'aimait pas savoir ça, que le blond menait la danse. Il aurait bien voulu râler, lui faire part de son mécontentement, mais lorsqu'il sentit la cuisse de Sanji se frotter contre son membre, Zoro oublia cela. Il oublia de retenir un soupir à ce contact. Soupir qu'il regretta aussitôt en sentant Sanji s'exciter d'avantage. Zoro enroula l'une de ses jambes autour de celles du cuisinier lorsque celui-ci commença à lui ouvrir ses vêtements.

« Aucune patience, fit remarquer Zoro contre les lèvres du cuisinier.

- C'est là que tu te trompes… mais pour le moment, je vais oublier ce mot. »

La patience, c'est ce qu'il a fallu à Sanji pour réussir à en arriver là, à pouvoir embrasser Zoro contre un mur de la réserve.

Il laissa alors ses mains redécouvrir une nouvelle fois le corps de cet être tant détesté mais tellement désiré, sentant peu à peu son excitation grimper en lui. Et il en était de même pour Zoro. Son propre corps se mit à bouger contre celui du cuisinier, tirant un gémissement commun aux deux pirates. Le baiser se fit plus langoureux, plus intensif, pendant que les mains s'affairaient à dévêtir l'autre. D'ailleurs le cuisinier dut se faire violence pour ne pas déchirer les vêtements de Zoro. Et les mains de l'épéiste avaient légèrement oublié comment déboutonner une chemise.

Lorsqu'enfin ils envoyèrent balader leurs hauts respectifs, ils purent enfin aller toucher le torse de l'autre, gémir en sentant les moindres recoins de leur peau être caressés, et encore gémir tout en ondulant l'un contre l'autre. Sanji passa ses mains sous les cuisses de Zoro pour les lui écarter d'avantage, le maintenant fermement contre le mur. L'épéiste passa une main autour des épaules de Sanji pour s'accrocher, afin de ne pas tomber, et laissa son autre main toucher encore et sans cesse le corps qui se pressait contre lui.

Zoro oubliait petit à petit où il se trouvait et tout le reste également. Il était sûr de peu de chose à ce moment-même, soit qu'il était excité comme jamais et que, si par malheur quelqu'un devait les déranger, cette fois-ci, il tuerait cette personne sans le moindre remord, puis violerait le blond sur place. Mais pour le moment, rien de cela. Heureusement.

Pour l'instant, il se fichait bien de savoir que c'était complètement vulgaire que de se faire coincer contre un mur par Sanji, et que ça l'était tout autant que d'avoir ses jambes écartées et nouées autour du cuisinier. Il se foutait de savoir qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû lui rouler la pelle de sa vie. Et il n'en n'avait rien à faire non plus quant au fait que leurs érections se frottaient l'une contre l'autre à chaque ondulation de leur part, réchauffant dangereusement les pirates. Pour résumer le tout, il était excité comme c'était pas possible, et il le vivait bien. Même très bien.

Sanji entraîna alors Zoro au sol, qui tira avec lui le drap qui recouvrait les bouteilles, non loin du mur auquel il s'était adossé, afin de continuer leurs ébats, les débarrassant des derniers vêtements qu'ils portaient, devenus plus une gêne qu'autre chose_._ Si Zoro se foutait pas mal d'avoir sous les yeux le corps dénudé du blond, il n'en n'était pas de même pour ce dernier. Sanji prit alors un instant pour mater sans retenue son futur amant allongé sous lui. Canon comme pas possible. Il avait dit qu'il allait lui faire subir les pires obscénités, ou un truc comme ça_? _Alors allons-y.

Le cuisinier se mit alors à faire glisser ses mains le long du corps de Zoro, lentement. Il les laissa passer sur ses cuisses, remontant encore, puis redescendant. Évitant volontairement un endroit bien précis. Et l'effet recherché ne se fit pas attendre. Il le voyait bien, Zoro mourrait d'envie de lui dire d'aller droit au but, mais, fierté oblige, il ne disait rien. Quoique, pour le coté fierté on repassera compte tenu de la situation. Zoro dut faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas gémir lorsque Sanji toucha enfin son membre dressé. Puis à toutes ses ressources lorsqu'il sentit un lent va-et-vient sur sa virilité. Il ne voulait pas lui montrer à quel point il aimait cela, ni qu'il en voulait plus. Sauf que, lorsqu'il remarqua que les caresses de Sanji n'accéléraient pas, il dut parler. C'était une question de survie :

« Putain, accélère !

- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit déjà sur la politesse? demanda presque innocemment Sanji.

- Quoi? »

Le sabreur regarda le blond, franchement surpris, s'étranglant avec sa salive. Il s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça !

« Tu ne te foutrais pas un peu de ma gueule par hasard?

- Pas du tout. Sois gentil et j'accélérerais. »

Et le pire dans l'histoire, c'était que Sanji était très sérieux. C'était peut-être pire que l'état dans lequel était Zoro, excité et ne voulant qu'une chose, qu'il aille plus vite. Mais lui demander d'être _gentil_ ? Dans un tel moment? Il se foutait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude.

« Écoute, soit tu vas plus vite, soit je me casse et tu peux oublier, à vie, l'idée de me sauter dessus une nouvelle fois.

- Ah oui?

- Oui, répondit Zoro, très sérieusement. C'est pas moi qui saute sur les gens durant un entraînement. C'est pas moi qui perverti quelqu'un qui n'a rien demandé. C'est pas moi qui tripote les gens sous la table. C'est pas non plus moi qui …. _Hum_ … »

La raison pour laquelle Zoro avait cessé sa tirade, coupée par un gémissement de pur plaisir, c'est parce que Sanji avait enfin accéléré le mouvement. Effectivement, l'épéiste avait raison sur toute la ligne, et Sanji se doutait d'un côté que, si Zoro se faisait vraiment violence, il réussirait à passer outre l'envie et se défoulerait sur la première venue ou le premier venu sur la prochaine île. Hors, il savait que pour lui-même, c'était foutu de chez foutu, il désirait trop fortement l'homme allongé sous lui et personne d'autre. Alors il remettrait ce petit jeu à une autre fois. Promis. Le désir d'enfin conclure passait devant pour cette fois. Avec tout le mal qu'il s'était donné, ce serait dommage de le laisser passer.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Zoro se mit à lécher les doigts que Sanji lui présenta au bout d'un moment. En fait tout ce qui comptait était ce que l'autre main du crétin lui faisait en ce moment même. Le reste importait peu. Il sentit ensuite les doigts du blond se diriger dans son dos, trop bas selon lui. Automatiquement, il se crispa, mécontent, revenant sur terre brutalement :

« Putain !

- Quoi ? Tu préfèrerais que je te prenne à sec ? Ferme-la et apprécie.

- T'en as de bonnes toi ! râla Zoro. Tu crois que j'ai envie d'être le soumis là-dedans?

- Je ne pense pas non. Mais tu n'as pas le choix. »

Sanji retourna alors Zoro comme une crêpe, se souciant peu de le cogner au sol, et sans plus rien ajouter, inséra un doigt dans l'intimité du sabreur. Toujours aussi crispé, celui-ci le prit très mal :

« Salopard !

- Non mais je rêve … soupira Sanji, me dis pas que tu as mal !

- C'est pas la question … Attends, tu crois vraiment pouvoir me faire mal ? Toi ?

- Ne me tente pas. »

Zoro eut du mal à reconnaître la voix de Sanji sur le moment. Il eut un grognement de mécontentement lorsqu'il sentit un second doigt venir en lui. Ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout ! Ce que le blond semblait avoir remarquer. Son but était de s'envoyer en l'air avec lui, mais si au passage il pouvait rendre la chose plus agréable à Zoro … soit.  
>Il glissa alors sa main vers le membre de son futur amant, entreprenant de le caresser, lentement, afin de rendre plus supportable la gêne occasionnée par ses doigts. Oh et pourtant, bientôt, Sanji le savait, il n'allait pas tarder à en demander plus. Enfin presque.<p>

A un moment, très bref, Zoro s'était posé une question, par rapport au « rôle » qu'il aurait à jouer. Avec le recul, il avait remarqué que Sanji était bien plus entreprenant que lui, plus « au-dessus » également. Nul doute que le blond voulait être le dominant dans cette histoire. Hors, l'idée de se faire prendre par Sanji était vraiment … étrange. Pas vraiment dérangeante comme elle aurait pu l'être il y a encore peu. Parce que le peu qu'il avait vu des compétences au pieu du blond, ça lui avait plu. Ce qu'il lui faisait maintenant, ça lui plaisait. Imaginer ce dont il était capable par la suite le faisait frissonner d'excitation. Et ce bien malgré lui, hélas. Après, si ça lui permettait de régler cette histoire de pulsions et d'intentions louches envers le cuisinier, alors … alors il verrait.

Le blond commença alors à bouger ses doigts afin de préparer Zoro à la suite, mais aussi pour l'exciter. Ce qui pour le moment ne plaisait toujours pas à l'autre homme. L'idée d'être à quatre pattes devant Sanji … moyen.

« Putain, tu me soules avec tes idées à la … Ah ! »

Il n'avait pu retenir cette exclamation de surprise, sortie toute seule, arrachant à Sanji un sourire de pervers fini. Il semblerait qu'il ait trouvé cet endroit si sensible. Alors il commença à s'amuser. D'abord en évitant sciemment cet endroit, et lorsque Zoro s'y attendait le moins, il y revenait, lui arrachant une nouvelle exclamation. De voir cet homme toujours si impassible se laisser aller à gémir entre ses bras, c'était un spectacle totalement insolite et grandement excitant pour Sanji. Puis il se décida à insister sur cet endroit, rendant les choses insupportables pour Zoro.

Celui-ci sentait très clairement l'excitation remonter en flèche. Il ignorait pourquoi il fallait qu'à un endroit pareil il puisse sentir un tel plaisir, mais ce que lui faisait le blond …. c'était juste divin. Exquis. Insupportable.

« A … arrête …. soupira Zoro, pas crédible du tout.

- Haha, rit légèrement Sanji. Pas question. »

Pour prouver à Zoro qu'il n'avait aucune intention de s'arrêter en si bon chemin, il reprit ses caresses et ajouta un troisième et dernier doigt en lui, arrachant un cri de pur plaisir à Zoro. Le son qui sorti de sa gorge suffit à exciter Sanji en plus de la vue qu'il lui donnait, le dos cambré et ses mains accrochées au drap qui traînait là. Mais il lui manquait autre chose, il ne voyait pas son visage. En attendant, Sanji continua à rendre Zoro complètement fou de plaisir.

Celui-ci tentait tant bien que mal de retenir les gémissements obscènes qui mourraient dans sa gorge. Il n'avait pas envie que Sanji sache à quel point ce qu'il lui faisait était exquis. Même si sa respiration plus qu'irrégulière et le rythme effréné de son cœur pouvaient le trahir aisément. Cependant, lorsqu'il sentit que Sanji arrêta tout, Zoro eut envie de le frapper pour qu'il termine ce qu'il fasse. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'il ne le retourne à nouveau et que deux lèvres ne capturent les siennes. L'épéiste, toujours dans un état second, sentit que le cuisinier lui écartait les jambes et lui soulevait le bassin. Zoro eut du mal à déglutir alors. Cette fois-ci, il allait vraiment passer à la casserole.

« Essaye de ne pas trop pleurer, d'accord ? lui dit Sanji.

- Quoi? »

Il comprit très vite, lorsque, d'un mouvement sec, Sanji le pénétra. Zoro dut alors se mordre la langue avec violence pour ne pas crier. Il avait connu la douleur. Toutes sortes de douleurs possibles et inimaginables. Il avait souffert, faillit y passer plus d'une fois. Mais, même si comparé à toutes les blessures qu'il avait enduré, ce qu'il sentait maintenant était minime, c'était totalement différent. Il ne se sentait pas non plus déchiré de l'intérieur, mais il avait mal. Zoro ne connaissait pas cette sensation-là. Il ferma alors fortement les yeux pour passer outre ce moment désagréable.

Au-dessus de lui, Sanji regardait le visage de son amant fixement. Il n'avait pas entendu le moindre son sortir de la bouche du chasseur de pirates, mais il avait nettement senti son corps entier se crisper. Normal d'un côté. Il aurait peut-être dû attendre un peu avant de bouger. Tant pis. Sanji avait déjà commencé à faire onduler son bassin, commençant ainsi des vas-et-viens en Zoro qui se tordait davantage. Mais l'épéiste ne disait rien. Le blond partit alors embrasser le cou du bretteur, tout en ondulant à la manière d'un serpent. Sa proie ne disait toujours rien, faisant tout pour passer outre la douleur. Sanji n'aidait pas. Il lui semblait que le blond avait augmenté la cadence :

« Ah … mais calme-toi deux secondes enfin !... tu veux me tuer ou quoi ? réussit à dire Zoro, la voix rauque.

- Oh, et qui est-ce qui disait que je ne lui ferais pas mal?

- Tu verras, la prochaine fois, c'est moi qui te baiserais, tu rigoleras … _Ah !_ Connard ! »

La raison pour laquelle Zoro émit un cri, c'est parce que Sanji avait donné un coup de bassin plus puissant que les autres, touchant ce point si sensible. Ce que le blond ne regretta pas. Si on exclue l'insulte qui s'en est naturellement suivie, la réaction de Zoro fut tout bonnement… excitante à souhait. Le voir se cambrer soudainement, lançant sa tête en arrière, offrant son cou à ses bons soins, écartant d'avantage les jambes dans un geste dénué de pudeur … C'était Noël avant l'heure pour Sanji.

Celui-ci recommença son geste. Il retoucha à nouveau cet endroit si sensible. Et la réaction de Zoro ne le déçut pas le moins du monde cette fois encore. Et il recommença une nouvelle fois. Et la voix de son amant se fit entendre, dans un gémissement que Sanji prit comme un appel au viol. Alors il ne se fit pas prier, jugeant qu'il avait déjà été assez gentil avec lui. Il se mit alors à bouger le bassin plus rapidement, plus violemment, brusquement, mordant, embrassant, et léchant le cou offert devant lui.

Zoro ne savait plus quand est-ce qu'il avait noué ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant, ni quand est-ce qu'il avait passé ses bras autour de lui, griffant les épaules du cuisinier sans s'en rendre compte. Il avait abandonné l'idée de retenir ses cris. Il ne savait plus rien de ce qui se déroulait autour de lui. Il sentait qu'il n'allait pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme, surtout lorsque son amant reprit ses caresses sur son membre.

C'était violent, sans aucune douceur. Mais il était impensable pour l'un comme pour l'autre qu'ils le fassent autrement. Avec des pétales de fleur, des mots d'amour et des draps en satin ? Non. Dans la réserve, à même le sol sur le plancher inconfortable, avec des insultes. Cela ne pouvait se dérouler autrement. Il n'était à aucun moment question d'une romance quelconque. Juste ce besoin bestial qu'ils devaient à tout prix assouvir.

Sanji redoubla d'ardeur dans ses mouvements, maltraitant l'arrière train du sabreur sans le moindre remords. Il faut dire que celui-ci ne semblait demander que ça. Il devait d'ailleurs faire un effort surhumain pour se retenir de jouir en lui en voyant le visage de Zoro déformé par le plaisir. Vraiment, c'était mieux que dans tous ses rêves.

« Ah … Sanji, enfoiré! »

Ce fut dans ces mots si mélodieux, suite à un coup de rein encore plus violent que les autres, que Zoro atteint l'extase et se répandit entre eux. La vision de Zoro en plein orgasme criant son prénom, plus le fait que tout son corps s'était contracté, et surtout son intimité, eurent raison de Sanji qui connut à son tour un plaisir des plus dévastateur et se libéra en son amant. Le blond s'effondra alors sur le corps sous lui, complètement épuisé.

Les deux n'en menaient pas large et avaient du mal à retrouver leur souffle. Sanji s'était retiré de Zoro, sans pour autant bouger de ce corps qu'il avait eu tant de mal à avoir. Heureux malgré tout. Dire que tout avait commencé par une provocation de la part de Zoro, lancée ici même, et que tout aboutissait ici dans cette même réserve. Cela dit, Sanji se garda bien de dire quoi que ce soit là-dessus. Il ne pensait pas que l'épéiste le prendrait très bien. Ce serait sa petite victoire personnelle. Comme quoi, attendre peut avoir du bon.

Ils restèrent un instant ainsi, occupés à retrouver leur calme et à se remettre de leurs émotions, battant ainsi leur temps record quant au fait de rester dans la même pièce sans se tuer. Il sembla cependant à Zoro, qu'au bout d'un moment, un sourire s'était dessiné sur les lèvres du cuisinier allongé sur lui.

« Pourquoi tu te mets à sourire comme un abruti maintenant ?

- Tu préfèrerais que je pleure peut être? »

Le blond eut cependant très peur en voyant du coin de l'œil le sourire carnassier de Zoro. Très peur. Mais vraiment _très_ peur ! Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans cette tête verte? Et surtout, qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit ?

« C'est moi qui vais te faire pleurer, cuistot de merde. »

Sans avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se déroulait, ledit cuisinier s'était retrouvé plaqué sur le sol sous l'escrimeur qui n'avait toujours pas abandonné ce sourire. En d'autres circonstances, Sanji aurait dit que c'était la tête de psychopathe de Marimo, celle qu'il réservait à ses adversaires. Sauf que là, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ils n'étaient pas en plein combat. Enfin presque.

« Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je vais te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce. »

Aucune discussion ne semblait alors possible. Et d'ailleurs, Sanji n'avait pas envie de parlementer, parce que les choses étaient soudainement bien plus claires pour lui. Il n'eut plus le moindre doute en voyant Zoro humidifier ses doigts, et lui écarter les jambes à son tour. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas pourtant de paniquer un instant :

« Oh oh oh ! Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire là au juste ?

- Non mais en plus il est complètement con … »

Zoro se pencha en avant vers le visage de Sanji, une lueur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas dans les yeux.

« Je vais te baiser. »

Ces quelques mots suffirent à faire retrouver son excitation au blond. Aussitôt, Sanji connut la désagréable sensation que Zoro avait expérimentée juste à l'instant. Sauf que le vert ne se montrait pas aussi patient qu'avait pu l'être le blond. Même s'il prenait au moins le temps de le préparer. Trop aimable … Par contre il sentit un autre doigt arriver rapidement. Lui arrachant un gémissement de protestation.

« On rigole moins soudainement, hein? fit Zoro, moqueur.

- Ferme la, putain ... »

Sanji soupira malgré lui. De plaisir, de gêne, d'agacement, et encore de plaisir. Il comprit à son tour pourquoi cet endroit-là avait fait _autant_ crier Zoro un peu plus tôt. Et là, il n'y avait que les doigts du sabreur. Pour le moment. Cela dit, l'idée d'être totalement à la merci de la libido du sabreur avait quelque chose de très excitant pour lui. Sanji n'allait donc pas s'en plaindre. Même s'il n'avait pas prévu ça du tout. Il n'avait pas prévu ce renversement de situation, pas du tout. Il n'avait pas prévu que Zoro ne le retourne et le mette à quatre pattes devant lui. Ni d'être excité comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Et encore moins de sentir quelque chose de bien plus gros remplacer les doigts. Effectivement, cette fois-ci, Sanji ne rigola pas. Mais pour lui aussi, pas question de laisser à l'épéiste du dimanche le plaisir de savoir ça.

« Si j'avais … su … réussit à dire Sanji entre deux grimaces, j'aurais été plus violent.

- T'as raté ta chance, blondinette. » lui fit la voix moqueuse, mais teintée de plaisir de Zoro. Il avait agrippé les hanches de Sanji solidement afin de lui imposer son rythme, à sa guise.

Alors Sanji serra les poings sur le drap tombé au sol se mordant les lèvres, pour passer outre la douleur tandis que Zoro continuait ses vas-et-viens en lui. Pourtant, il aurait pu serrer les dents autant qu'il le voulait, se maîtriser du mieux qu'il le pouvait, lorsque l'épéiste frappa en plein sur sa prostate, il ne put s'empêcher de crier. Immédiatement, Zoro reproduit le même mouvement, arrachant un autre cri à son amant. Le mélange de la douleur et du plaisir était des plus puissants pour le blond. Sanji balança sa tête en arrière, arquant son corps sous le plaisir, offrant une vue des plus appétissantes à son amant.

Finalement, Zoro n'avait pas sa réponse quant à savoir si c'était Sanji qui l'excitait ou s'il avait juste eu envie de le faire, et qu'il avait transposé son désir sur lui. Et il s'en foutait de le savoir. D'une façon comme d'une autre, il était en train de vivre l'une des meilleures parties de jambes en l'air de sa vie. Lui pensait que le blond était un abruti fini pas foutu de faire un seul truc de bien dans sa vie, le voilà au moins sûr que pour ce genre de choses, il se débrouillait. Zoro se pencha alors sur le corps arqué sous lui pour aller lui lécher l'oreille, y murmurant :

« Si tu continues de crier comme ça, tu vas ramener tout le bateau.

- J'en ai … rien à foutre, déclara Sanji, la voix hachée.

- Si c'est comme ça...

- _Ah !_ Espèce de salopard !

- Je t'en prie. »

Zoro avait alors redoublé d'ardeur dans ses coups de reins, pour le plus grand plaisir de Sanji, mais au déplaisir des cordes vocales de celui-ci. Peu importait.

Le blond se dit alors que Zoro allait le rendre complètement dingue lorsqu'il sentit la main de celui-ci le caresser et ses dents se planter doucement dans son épaule déjà griffée. En fait, le sexe avec Zoro, ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il connaissait. Mais ça, c'était sûrement la première fois qu'il perdait autant la tête. Et même qu'il criait autant. Sanji s'oublia totalement lorsqu'il se libéra une seconde fois, la raison bien loin de ce bateau, et son amant ne tarda pas à le rejoindre.

Sanji laissa son corps tomber sur le drap, seul témoin de leurs ébats, tandis que Zoro s'allongea près de lui.  
>Le cuisinier fut alors surpris en voyant Zoro rabattre ce même drap sur eux deux. Il eut alors un sourire en coin en voyant l'escrimeur allongé contre lui, yeux fermés. Semblerait-il qu'il avait une envie de pioncer.<p>

« Hé, Marimo … murmura Sanji.

- Quoi ? marmonna Zoro, à mi-chemin du royaume des rêves.

- Dors bien crétin. »

Zoro ne daigna pas ouvrir l'œil pour regarder le blond, ni même faire un geste. Cela dit, il lui répondit tout de même avant de dormir :

« Toi aussi abruti. »

* * *

><p>Je voulais aussi préciser que l'idée du double lemon m'est venue dès le début de l'histoire, pas pour pouvoir satisfaire un maximum de lecteurs. C'est simplement que je n'ai pas pu me décider quand au dominant, alors profitons du fait qu'ils ont la possibilité d'inverser les rôles !<br>Le chapitre suivant sera par contre le dernier, eh oui déjà !  
>En attendant, portez-vous bien!<p> 


	11. Un digestif pour la route?

Bonsoir tout le monde comment allez vous ?  
>Voici pour vous le dernier chapitre de la Recette du Succès. Oui, déjà, le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse !<br>En tout cas moi je me suis amusée à écrire et j'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à me lire.  
>Alors merci à vous tous qui avez suivit cette petite aventure, et merci Kimoha pour m'avoir corrigé et offrir aux lecteurs une fic qui ne fait pas saigner des yeux. =D<br>Alors pour vous, voici le fin mot de l'histoire.

* * *

><p>« Zoro, Sanji ? Dites-moi les amis …<p>

- Quoi Chopper ? demanda ledit Zoro.

- S'est-il passé quelque chose pour que vous ayez de telles raideurs dans le dos? »

Ou comment faire paniquer en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, deux des pirates les plus redoutables des mers. Hors, le mignon et innocent Chopper avait réussi là où beaucoup échouaient : leur faire perdre leurs moyens. Cependant, ce n'était pas difficile aujourd'hui.

L'équipage avait passé une majeure partie de la journée à pêcher, et ce pour trouver un poisson légendaire. Même si ils avaient trouvé de quoi bien remplir l'aquarium, ils n'avaient pas atteints leur but, raison pour laquelle le capitaine allait remettre ça demain. Bref, tout ça pour dire que vers la fin de l'après-midi, Sanji était arrivé près d'eux avec un rafraîchissement pour les filles. Chopper avait noté la façon dont il se tenait. A force de l'observer, il savait combien il était souple. Donc, cette soudaine raideur l'avait étonné. Puis il était passé à autre chose en voyant qu'il avait également apporté de quoi manger pour tout le monde, et une belle barbe à papa pour lui. Semblait-il que le cuisinier était de bonne humeur.

Il aurait oublié ça s'il n'avait pas vu plus tard l'épéiste arriver à moitié endormi sur le pont, sûrement appâté par l'odeur de l'alcool et de la nourriture. Lui aussi, Chopper savait comment il se tenait. Certes, toujours droit, mais pas raide comme ça pour autant. Le médecin avait fait un rapprochement logique : ces deux-là avaient encore fait les idiots, mais cette fois, ils s'étaient fait vraiment mal. Raison pour laquelle, tandis que les autres mettaient les poissons dans l'aquarium, Chopper les avaient retenus pour leur en parler. Conscience de médecin oblige.

Mais cette même conscience n'aidait pas vraiment les deux hommes.

« Ah, ça ? Oh, c'est pas grand chose tu sais, commença Zoro.

- C'était tout à l'heure pendant que vous tentiez de pêcher votre poisson étrange, continua Sanji.

- L'abruti ici présent a voulu me chercher des noises pendant que je cherchais à boire.

- Tu imagines la suite des choses, avec quelques coups bien placés pour le remettre à sa place, voilà ce qu'il est advenu de lui. »

Zoro comprit, malgré lui, le double sens de cette phrase. Salopard. Heureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas de Chopper.

« Alors pourquoi je t'ai entendu crier Sanji ? Oh je devine, continua le renne, Zoro t'a donné aussi quelques coups bien placés, c'est ça?

- Tu as tout deviné, Chopper ! dit Zoro, tandis que Sanji s'étranglait avec sa salive. Faut croire qu'il a eu plus mal, étant donné que sa voix est parvenue jusqu'à tes oreilles. Tout le monde sait que je cogne plus fort. »

Avec un sourire en coin, il prit congé d'eux, décidé à oublier ces raideurs, laissant le médecin et le cuisinier seuls.

« Si vous voulez quelque chose pour faire passer la douleur n'hésitez pas! » avait lancé tout gaiement Chopper, manquant de les tuer tous les deux par une crise cardiaque. Il ne pouvait pas se douter que ni l'un ni l'autre n'allait lui demander cela. Surtout pour ce à cause de quoi ils étaient si raides.

[...]

Le lendemain, le joyeux équipage du Chapeau de Paille pouvait de nouveau assister à une séance intensive de pêche de la part de leur capitaine, épaulé du sniper, du médecin et du musicien. Franky, charpentier du navire s'exécutait à une petite danse (tout est dans le déhanché) d'encouragement. Les filles, quant à elles, profitaient du soleil, le tout agrémenté par une boisson fraîche préparée par Sanji.

« Tiens, je vais aller vous faire quelques amuse-bouches également !

- Merci Sanji-kun, ne te donne donc pas autant de mal pour nous, répondit Robin, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Voyons, à femmes d'exception, traitement d'exception! »

Il repartit gaiement vers la cuisine afin de préparer tout ça. Il récolta cependant au passage les moqueries du sabreur, assis près de la porte de la cuisine :

« A crétin d'exception, traitement d'exception. Ça marche aussi non?

- Ferme-la donc, épéiste raté. »

Plus loin sur le pont, les deux demoiselles avaient vu ce qui semblait être un nouveau début de bagarre entre les deux hommes. Nami poussa un soupir à cette vue :

« Quand est ce qu'ils décideront de grandir ces deux-là ?

- Ne t'en fais donc pas, Nami-san, lui répondit Robin en souriant.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

- Nos amis sont de grands garçons, inutile de t'en faire pour eux.

- Je ne m'en fais pas, mais pourquoi dis-tu ça ? » demanda Nami.

Elle n'eut pas de réponse à sa question, Robin ayant préféré lui adresser un sourire avant de remettre ses lunettes de soleil. De son côté, Sanji était ainsi entré dans la cuisine, suivi de près par Zoro et de ses railleries :

« Et sinon, t'arrives à t'asseoir ?

- Je peux te retourner la question, répondit Sanji en se retournant vers lui.

- Sans problème, dit-il en s'approchant du blond.

- Je suis sûr que tu as quand même mal, ajouta le cuisinier en réduisant à néant la distance entre eux.

- Aucunement. Je suis plus résistant que toi, se moqua Zoro en agrippant fermement Sanji par les hanches.

- Je suis prêt à tester ta résistance n'importe quand, renchérit le chef en passant ses mains sur le torse du sabreur.

- Tu ne seras pas déçu, murmura l'épéiste en passant ses mains dans le dos du blond.

- Et si on disait que n'importe quand, c'était maintenant? »

Pour illustrer ses paroles, Sanji fit basculer Zoro sur la table de la salle à manger, l'allongeant sous lui. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent bien vite pendant que le blond allait glisser sa main le long du corps de l'autre homme. Qui lui avait enroulé l'une de ses jambes autour de la taille de Sanji. Sûr qu'avec le temps, et un peu d'entraînement, ils allaient passer d'excellents moments tous les deux. Zoro continua de jouer avec la langue du cuisinier, remontant sa main vers la cravate du blond qu'il commença à la dénouer :

« Aucune patience, se moqua Sanji en mettant fin au baiser.

- Tu peux parler. »

Peut-être qu'un jour Sanji lui dirait ce qui l'avait poussé à enfin oser l'aborder. Un jour peut-être. Là Zoro cesserait sûrement de lui reprocher de ne pas être patient. Il avait sur lui l'homme le plus patient des mers ! Ils furent cependant interrompus par le bruit de la porte de la cuisine, s'ouvrant brutalement sur un Luffy tout joyeux.

«Sanji regarde ce que j'ai pêché ! Cuisine-le moi ! »

Luffy avait dans ses mains une chose qui avait vaguement la forme d'un poisson. A la différence qu'il avait une bouche de cheval et qu'il faisait « cocot ». Zoro oublia sur le coup la situation, sidéré qu'une telle monstruosité puisse exister. Par contre Sanji, lui, était plus rouge que toutes les écrevisses de l'aquarium.

« Ah, Luffy ! s'exclama Sanji.

- Ouais, c'est bien moi. »

Oui c'est bien lui. Il n'y a qu'un seul type au monde capable de rester totalement insensible au fait que Sanji avait allongé Zoro sous lui, dans une position qui en disait long sur ses intentions. Luffy restait Luffy peu importe les situations. C'était encore pire que la fois où ils avaient été surpris dans cette même cuisine.

« Tu peux me faire griller ce truc ?

- Hum … Luffy c'est pas le moment de manger, répondit Sanji pendant qu'il laissait Zoro se relever, je ...

- Pourquoi toujours la cuisine, coupa le brun, y'a un truc spécial là-dedans?» demanda le capitaine tout joyeux.

Un ange passa.

Sanji et Zoro dévisagèrent Luffy, sans oser comprendre ce que ces quelques paroles voulaient bien dire.

Pourquoi _toujours _la cuisine?

« Luffy … commença le cuisinier, est-ce que c'est toi qui nous a vus ici l'autre jour alors qu'on allaient s'embrasser?

- Hein ? Ah ouais c'est moi, pourquoi? »

Ses deux nakamas perdirent le peu de couleurs qui leur restaient. Déjà se faire surprendre par quelqu'un était assez gênant, mais de savoir que c'était lui qui les avaient déjà surpris …. Capitaine qui les regardait fixement, se fichant pas mal de savoir qu'il les avait interrompus, étant donné que son estomac avait la priorité en ce moment.

« Non mais tu veux rire ? Tu ne me l'as pas dit!

- Bah quoi, ça pose problème?

- Pas du tout, répondit Sanji, mais je t'ai demandé un jour si tu n'avais rien vu de bizarre et tu m'as juste raconté un rêve où tu chevauchais un steak ...

- Ah ouais, j'ai refait ce rêve récemment, ça devient inquiétant … murmura l'homme-élastique.

- Luffy … le rappela Zoro, mal à l'aise.

- Ah, oui c'est vrai. Bah quoi, je t'ai dit la vérité Sanji.

- Pas tout à fait non … soupira le blond.

- Bah si, annonça calmement le capitaine. C'est pas bizarre que vous fassiez des trucs cochons ensembles. »

Sanji sentit son cœur cesser de battre, toujours par rapport à la surprise. Mais une bonne surprise maintenant. Zoro quand à lui se demandait ce qui pouvait bien passer par la tête du brun par moments …

« J'le sais depuis toujours qu'en fait vous vous aimez, annonça clairement Luffy. C'est comme moi et mon papi, on se cogne tout le temps, mais en fait, on s'aime beaucoup !

- Sacré Luffy … soupira Sanji.

- Et puis, vous n'vouliez pas que ce soit votre petit secret ?

- Et bien on compte sur toi pour le garder également. » Répondit Zoro.

Luffy approuva d'un hochement de tête, avec un grand sourire. Sanji soupira alors, se disant qu'il était vraiment tombé dans l'équipage le plus étrange qui soit sur les mers. Pourtant il manquait une petite explication :

« Mais … commença Sanji en refermant sa cravate, toi qui d'habitude est l'exact opposé de tout ce qui est silencieux, pourquoi tu as ouvert la porte doucement ce jour-là et pourquoi tu l'as refermée ainsi ? »

Luffy fronça les sourcils, visiblement en plein effort de concentration. Zoro eut légèrement peur en le voyant ainsi.

« Hum … je crois que ce jour-là, c'était quand je voulais faire peur à Brook. J'avais mis un drap sur la tête pour ça.

- Ça se tient ... » murmura Zoro.

Et comment que ça se tenait! Zoro se rappela l'autre jour où il avait rejoint Sanji dans la salle de bains, ses bêtises à lui et à Usopp l'avaient retardé. Et il avait pu constater qu'effectivement, les deux amis s'amusaient à pourchasser Chopper et Brook avec des draps sur la tête. Ils avaient dit comme quoi ils avaient surpris Chopper dans son cabinet_,_ alors Zoro imagina sans peine que Luffy avait tenté de faire la même chose pour Sanji.

Tout de même, Sanji avait un peu de mal à réaliser que c'était la personne qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonné qui puisse être cette personne surprise. L'homme-élastique le sorti cependant de ses pensées :

« Le poisson a pondu un œuf ! »

[...]

Les pirates à bord du Thousand Sunny avaient assisté au déménagement du poisson de sa future assiette à l'aquarium. Oui, Luffy avait abandonné l'idée de le manger en voyant qu'il pondait des œufs, eux-mêmes comestibles. Même s'il n'y avait eu que le capitaine d'assez courageux pour les goûter en fait. Les voilà à regarder cette chose nager paisiblement au milieu du garde-manger. La plupart des pirates auraient préféré voir Luffy le manger que de voir un poisson leur adresser un sourire avec des dents de cheval. Si la chose foutait les jetons à Nami, Zoro n'en revenait toujours pas. Comme quoi en disant des conneries …

« Ouais, cool tout ça. J'en connais un qui va s'éclater comme un fou avec cette chose, dit Zoro en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Ouais, répondit Sanji. Je vais commencer à cuisiner. »

Les deux hommes sortirent de l'aquarium, l'un se dirigeant vers le pont, l'autre vers la cuisine. Cependant, la voix de Sanji stoppa Zoro dans ses pas.

« Dis-moi, tu n'as pas reprit Luffy tout à l'heure, lorsqu'il a dit « en fait vous vous aimez »... »

Zoro tourna la tête vers le blond, se demandant alors pourquoi il lui sortait ça.

« Toi non plus que je sache.

- Oui, mais …

- Que ce soit clair, coupa Zoro, je ne suis pas amoureux de toi. Il n'a jamais été question d'amour entre nous.

- On est d'accord là-dessus. »

Sanji était soulagé. Il souhaitait depuis le début s'envoyer en l'air avec lui, point barre. Soit, maintenant que c'était fait, il n'était pas contre l'envie de recommencer. Mais à aucun moment l'amour n'avait eu sa place entre eux. Ce n'était pas à l'ordre du jour. Par contre, le désir commun, lui, il l'était.

« Par contre, commença Sanji en se rapprochant de Zoro, si à l'avenir, certaines envies te viennent, n'hésite pas.

- C'est prévu. »

Zoro se pencha alors vers Sanji, glissant sa main dans le creux de ses reins

« Et tu sais ce dont j'ai envie, là, maintenant? demanda Zoro d'une voix grave, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Vas-y, dis-moi tout … murmura Sanji, ravi de le voir prendre les devants.

- C'est de t'éclater la tête pour avoir fait de moi un type aussi dépravé que toi ! »

Bref, aujourd'hui fut une journée normale de plus pour l'équipage du Sunny Go, où une nouvelle bagarre avait éclaté entre le second et le cuisinier, sûrement dans l'attente de nouvelles aventures plus folles les unes que les autres.

Cependant, nul doute que certains d'entre eux avaient trouvé une nouvelle occupation pour patienter d'ici-là.

* * *

><p>En espérant vous retrouver sur d'autres fics !<p> 


End file.
